A Lonely Heart
by Bovine Beauty
Summary: HOTR. A Look back at the first two months in which a young Grace spends while experiencing life and its misfortunes on her first unhappy home. But with the few friends she has made, none of that can change her heart. Prequel to Life Before Paradise.
1. Birth of a Calf

_All characters, except those not mentioned in the movie are the property of the Walt Disney Company and are used without permission. Even though I do believe that they deserve much better than what they get recently these days._

**Chapter 1: Birth of a Calf**

It was a partly cloudy, spring afternoon on the twenty eighth day of May. On a cattle ranch in the state of Colorado, it was the place for all cattle to be around others, enjoying the day. The ranch was surrounded by red rock canyons, a bit of pine trees that grew in the hills, and fresh green grass for the cattle to eat. Birds swooped in the skies while mother birds fed the young chicks in the nests. A herd of deer from miles away walked in the wilderness with their fawns. Several cattle were gathered around the barn area when they heard about the nine year old golden rod colored cow that had gone into labor, ready to give birth to her first calf. She had been pregnant for the past few months, carrying a life within her. Now a young calf was on the way. Four ranchers stood around her, helping to deliver the calf safely. Although the bovine was scared over this, she still desired to see whether her new calf would be a boy or a girl.

"Come on girl, you can do it," one of the ranchers encouraged.

She pushed with all her might, allowing herself to breath heavily in between seconds. She even listened to the other cows give her words of encouragement when the calf was almost out. Finally, she let out one final push. For a while, she took her time to breathe properly before hearing one of the ranchers speak up after inspecting her calf.

"It's a girl."

A smile of relief crossed her face when she heard this. She lifted her head to have a look at her newborn calf and couldn't believe her eyes. Her calf was a golden rod colored female. Its muzzle was bright pink and a gold spot lay on her back. Her eyes were beautiful. This was to be her third calf for this year and her first daughter. Her first two calves had been strong healthy boys. She had loved them dearly, but turned sad when they were sold to a rancher by the time they turned a year old. That's the way it had been for the male calves, although some had stayed behind for breeding and working out in the fields. Now she was secretly hoping for her newborn daughter to stay with her for as long as possible…maybe forever.

Having the strength to stand up, the mother went to her calf to groom and lick it lovingly from ear to tail and hoof to head. Her new daughter looked up somewhat blindly at her, confused since she was only a few minutes old.

"Sweet child, I'm your mother," the bovine whispered sweetly after her newborn managed to open her eyes. "Welcome to this world."

Her new calf blinked, taking in her first sight of the stall around her and the faces of the other cows who stared down at her cuteness. Then she turned up at her mother, still not knowing what to make of all this, especially with the four humans in the stall.

"Well look at her, she looks just like her mother," one of the men finally spoke up.

"She sure does Greg," agreed the other dirty blond haired man by the name of Stewart.

"Think we're gonna keep her on this farm?" Greg asked.

"Why not, we always keep heifers on this here farm," the other brown haired man answered. His name was Jeff. "We'll see how she does for a couple o' months first. Since she's just been born, we leave her be for now. Better go now n' check on the other cattle."

The humans left the stall so that the mother would bond with her calf. By this point, she continued to lick her calf dry. She even smiled while watching the young one concentrated on untangling her legs as she struggled to stand up. She seemed somehow unsteady as most newborns turn out to be at first. But the mother was not worried about that, knowing she would learn in time to walk better. The newborn moved rather awkward and clumsy.

"Aww ain't she beautiful," a Randall bovine named Sweet Pea cooed. "I have a feelin' she's gonna grow more strong and radiant someday."

"Congrats on your new calf Bella dear!" exclaimed Nellie, a Danish Red cow.

"Thank you all so much for your support," Bella said.

The newborn then felt her mother's warm touch on her nose and looked into her eyes, seeing love. She wobbled as she walked, staring at everything and everyone. She looked to find other cows, just like her.

"Howdy there little one," said Nellie, watching the calf come close to her in an awkward manner. The more she sniffed, her nose began to tickle and then she let out a tiny sneeze, causing her to fall backward beside Bella, her mother.

"Oops, careful dear," said Bella. The spindly newborn then found her way to her mother's udder to suckle.

"I think it's time we leave these two alone for now," said Sweet Pea.

At these words of hers, the rest of the cattle left to walk back outside in the green pasture. Only Nellie stayed behind to have a longer look at the newborn.

"So Bella, have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"I have Nellie," answered Bella. "I've decided to name her…Grace. It's what I've always wanted to name my first daughter."

"Grace, what a lovely name," Nellie said softly. "I think it suits her just fine. Looks like I better be on my way now and leave you two alone. I hope that I have my first daughter someday."

"So long Nellie!" Bella called out. She nuzzled the sweet hungry calf, still suckling. "Beautiful Grace, I love you."

Soon after her meal, Grace slept peacefully and soundly at her mother's side. She was safe and loved, even though the newborn calf had no idea that this moment might possibly not last forever. Still, Bella was proud of her first daughter and vowed never to let any harm come to her. But if any unexpected changes were to occur, Bella would stand by Grace at all times. Or so she thought.

**AN**: _Finally, an upload to one of my stories from my upcomings list. To Kino Lala and other readers who enjoy some of my stories, I apologize if this took long to upload, but Christmas can be a busy time at this year. Plus I thought it would be best if I upload this today since it is the day before Christmas. I know I mentioned something about Grace being at a stockyard at the time of her birth in the other story Life Before Paradise. But at the time I wrote that story, I didn't even know much about a stockyard or what really goes on there until I did some research months afterward. I thought a stockyard might seem a bit too harsh for the place during Grace's birth, so it's a business ranch that still sells cattle. I would explain more, but I don't wanna spoil the rest of the chapters. The next chapter will be uploaded when I finish up two or three more. We'll see, and Merry Christmas. All characters, except my own fanfiction characters belong to the Walt Disney Company. _


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2: Taken**

Three days after the birth of Grace, she had learned to walk on her own inside the barn. By this time, she and Bella were allowed to step outside so that Grace can finally learn to get acquainted with the other cattle and be introduced to the world she was born in. It hadn't bothered Bella to be stuck inside the barn during three days for she still felt a bit weak from the deliverance. And the barn was a safe place for Grace to be while she had been learning how to walk and not trip accidentally. Her first word was mama. And her first glimpse of the suns rays through a barn window made her eager to go outside soon and see what lay beyond this barn. Hopefully it would be soon enough. Bella had twice told her to calm down and not get too excited about it, but Grace was still desperate. She didn't understand the point in staying inside this stall all the time. Bella mentioned that it was for her own safety as well as the other cattle. From the moment Grace was born, she knew that life inside these walls everyday was no life for her. She got the idea after taking a look around her, wanting so much to see what it was like out there.

After that, the man named Greg came over to the stall, opening the gate.

"Rise n' shine Bella darlin'," he said to her. "We think you n' your calf have been in here long enough. Now it's time for you two to go on outside."

Hearing these words, Bella smiled and nudged her daughter gently to awaken her.

"Huh, what is it Ma?" Grace moaned, sleepy eyed. "I'm still sleepy."

"Time to wake up dear and for us to step outside," Bella said to her. "It's what you wanted, is it not?"

"Really, can I?" Grace asked sleepily. "You mean I can finally go outside and play in the sun as I always dreamed of? Hooray!" The young one was starting to prance joyfully as if this were a special holiday.

"Now settle down dear," Bella said calmly. "Remember what I told you about getting overexcited?"

"Yes Mama," Grace answered. "I just can't help it."

"Come along dear and don't run off unless I say so."

"Yes Mama."

But the moment she stepped out into the sunlight, Grace could hardly resist from feeling excited about what she saw. It was so wonderful. This was the first time she ever say the sky, clouds, trees, peaks, and the entire ranch where other cattle were snacking on grass in the pasture. It was Bella who told her what those things were called when the calf asked her about them. She even explained how some of those trees held fruit like apples in the fall and acorns for the little creatures called squirrels. Fascinated, Grace looked down below the ground staring at these strange colorful things at her hooves.

"Mama, what are these?" she asked curiously.

"Those are what you call flowers dear?" Bella explained to her. "Most of them are known to grow in the springtime. There are daisies, violets, buttercups, roses, daffodils, lilies, sunflowers, bluebonnets, and any other beautiful flower you might never find in this area."

Curious, Grace sniffed at the pretty violets, loving the sweet aroma. Although it made her sneeze a bit, she still delighted in its sweet scent. She couldn't understand what happened, but something else about the grass and the flowers made her skip and jump around the flower field in excitement.

"Alright dear that'll do," Bella told her. "I know you're happy to be outside, but you must take it easy. Come here now so I can explain a few things about playin' safe on the ranch."

"Yes Mama," Grace whispered, following her mother to the pasture where the rest of the cattle grazed.

A few of the cattle who were chatting amongst themselves were Sweet Pea and Nellie. Beside them were a Holstein named Maple Sugar and a Black Angus named Dora. Two calves in the group stood beside them in the same coated color. The young Holstein was a female named Misty and the young black calf went by the name of Ebony. They were a few weeks older than Grace.

"Why howdy there Bella!" Maple Sugar said with happiness. "Sweet Pea and Nellie here were just talkin' bout you minutes ago. Is that your calf there?"

"This is Grace," Bella introduced her daughter who hid halfway in between Bella's front legs shyly. "It's alright dear, don't be shy. Come on out."

Misty and Ebony cantered over to Grace, told by their mothers to say howdy to her in a polite manner as they were always taught from the beginning.

"Howdy Misty, howdy Ebony, my name's Grace," Grace said nervously. It was all she could say.

"Howdy Grace, me n' Ebony here were just about to start a race over in the farther pasture," Misty said to her. "Wanna come join us? Since you're a little small to race, we can show you how it's done."

"Don't worry bout not joinin' in," Ebony encouraged. "I couldn't race against anybody till I was a two weeks old, and neither could Misty here. What'd you say?"

Grace turned to her mother. "Can I go Mama?"

"Well…alright, but stay with them, do you hear?" Bella said firmly, but her voice remained gentle. "Remember not to wander off anywhere else."

"Yes Mama."

Although Bella preferred to have Grace stay with her, older calves like Misty and Ebony knew the rules of guiding and helping to teach the younger ones not to get into mischief.

"Watch over her now and be careful!" Maple Sugar called out to the calves.

Having such little legs for walking, Grace tagged two feet behind them in hopes of catching up.

"Wait for me!" She pleaded. "I'm coming!"

"Here we are," said Misty, pulling to a stop at the farthest pasture. Because she and Ebony had been galloping a little too fast, Grace had accidentally bumped into Misty, falling backward on her rump. "Aw I see you're getting the hang o' catchin' up." She smiled.

"I am?"

"Sure," added Ebony. "I mean you're a bit skittish for you're age, no offense there, but keep practicin' and you'll do great."

"Wish I were big already," Grace moaned softly.

"You'll get there in no time," assured Misty. "But today, you're gonna watch us and see how it is done."

Not understanding entirely, Grace sat still on the grassy mound anyway to watch Misty and Ebony have a race against each other. She watched the grass and dirt be kicked up by their running hooves while racing from one end to the other.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different area a few blocks away from the ranch, a small grey prairie mouse scattered and pranced amongst the spiky bushes, cactuses, wildflowers, and dodging other critters which inhabited the dry lands. None of the dangerous predators including the rattlers, scorpions, vultures, or coyotes could ever catch him. He had been simply too fast and clever for them to handle. If he were in a good mood, he would have been enjoying this moment. But no, this was more about survival than fun. For quite some time, he had been lost and wandering alone in an area unfamiliar to him. The young mouse walked dismally all drenched, leaving a wet trail behind.

"Mama, Papa, Uncle Joe!" the mouse called out in the distance. "Are you out there?"

No one answered. He dared not try calling out to his family again in fear that his screaming might attract more predators. All he could do was keep on walking miserably, hoping to at least find some kind of shelter as soon as possible. "That was the scariest flood we've ever had. Can't believe it destroyed our sweet home. But worse yet, can't believe that I'm out here in the middle o' nowhere, separated from my family. Where could they have gone?"

_Alright calm down, don't get your tail up Sampson_. The mouse thought to himself, moving his paws up. _Remember the advice o' Uncle Joe. When one's lost, stay where yah are until someone finds yah_. Again that advice made him feel doubtful. It seemed unlikely that any familiar face would find him in a place like this. Only reptiles and vultures could stand living out in the desert area. It can't be a good place for mice like him to be roaming in.

Unable to figure anything else out, the poor young mouse sighed in defeat as he continued walking through the grassy area. Somehow he had to find his family. If only he knew where they could have gone.

The afternoon breeze changed as the hours passed and Sampson the mouse caught the unmistakable scent of cattle not too out of range. There was no doubt that he could hear mooing, meaning that he must be getting close to where all the farmers raise their animals on the ranch.

"Where there's a ranch, there are humans," Sampson muttered gladly. "And where there's a human, there's food."

He decided to follow the scent in hopes that it would lead him to where he needed to stay for a while until he could find his family again.

* * *

_On the ranch_

Back at the ranch, Grace had been watching Misty and Ebony racing for quite a while, understanding how it was now done. The race looked like fun that Grace couldn't wait to join in these games as soon as possible. Within seconds, the two older calves were done playing with Misty in first place and Ebony in second.

"Aw you win this time Misty," Ebony droned, catching her breath. "But I'll be sure to win the next round.

"Thanks Ebony," said Misty, flexing her muscles. "Yah know, maybe we should invite Grace over for a game o' Tag so she don't feel left out."

"Good idea," Ebony agreed.

Once the two invited her, Grace was jumping with joy as they taught her gently how to chase someone in this game without going too fast for her.

The mothers watched from a distance to see that the calves were not playing too rough for little Grace as they chased each other round and round with her following. It didn't matter to Grace which one of them was leading her, as long as she still got the pleasure in running. Bella found it quite interesting to see that even for her age, Grace was quite active. But whatever else made her act that way, Bella decided to let it go and let Grace have fun as she had a chat with the other mothers. She thought that nothing could go wrong.

Unfortunately, no one knew or saw what was happening on the front entrance of the ranch where several ranchers were dealing with a tubby, bluff, sunburned haired man in a long sleeve blue shirt and brown pants demanding a fair pay for a calf that was younger than all the cattle on this ranch. The man claimed that his other cow's calf had been stillborn last week and thought a new one would keep her quiet. The ranchers knew that the only youngest calf on this ranch was Grace. But they were reluctant and refusing at first when they thought about how this sudden separation might affect Bella. She'd be heartbroken and sad. Not only that, but it's possible for any distressed mother to attack in defense for her calf. How could they possibly sell that sweet innocent calf to this man? The debate had gone on for almost half an hour with the man referring to himself as Lewis Wesley making it clear that he would not leave without his calf or else he'd take this situation up to the sheriff's office and tell him how they refused to give him what he needed. Not liking what he had threatened, the ranchers reluctantly took him out back to the field of cattle. Maybe he wouldn't take an interest in Grace. Maybe he would have preferred three of the other orphan calves instead. What else could they do? Raising and selling cattle was still part of their business. And it seemed like this man would not leave without one anytime soon.

Greg and Jeff led Lewis to where they witnessed Misty and Ebony playing with Grace, chasing each other. The young calves were too busy to even notice Lewis examining them carefully from afar. The only calf he seemed to take an interest in was the golden colored one, smaller than the others.

"When was that one born?" Lewis asked the men, pointing at Grace.

"Bout three days ago," Jeff answered, swallowing. "But I don't think it would be good to…"

"Good, I'll take her!" Lewis interrupted, not caring what Jeff was about to add in.

"That one," Jeff was taken aback. "She's only three days old, barely a week."

"I said I'll take her!" Lewis insisted. "Now are yah gonna bring her out here or do I have to take this up to the sheriff so he can take your ranch?"

Not liking what he and his companions were about to do, Jeff sighed and said to Greg. "Greg, take care o' Bella while I handle the little one."

Lewis watched delightfully as Greg walked into the barn to gather a pile of hay and come back to distract the mother cows while he was still walking outside of the gates, further away from the calves. While they were being taken care of, Jeff entered briskly and purposefully as if he had no time to waste. When he was closer, Misty and Ebony suddenly stopped jumping, except for Grace who was still happy with play. Before she could ask why they stopped, the man picked her up by surprise, carrying her away to the gate. The young calf didn't know what was about to happen and neither did the two older calves. It wasn't until when Jeff shut the gate behind him and was preparing to hand her over to a strange looking man. It could only mean that Grace was about to be sold…too early. SOLD! What were these men thinking? She was only a baby. Yet she was about to be given away to a strange man.

"Misty, what's going on?" Ebony asked in disbelief. "Grace…she's only a baby."

"I don't know Ebony," answered Misty. "But I gotta go tell Bella right away."

However, by the time Misty had gotten to warn Bella, Lewis was already walking down the trail out of the ranch with her youngest daughter. Realizing too late what was happening here, she stopped eating and dashed over to the gate in search of Grace. Watching in shock and horror to find her daughter being taken away by a stranger, Bella lifted her head up to the sky and moaned in heartbreak.

Hearing the sounds of her mother, Grace stopped to glance over her shoulder to the inside of the gate where she had been calling. The little calf wanted to break free and run back to Bella, but couldn't remove herself out of the rawhide rope around her neck.

"Get movin' yah little varmint!" Lewis snapped, tugging hard on the rope. He became impatient when Grace refused to budge. Losing patience, he got behind and kicked her in the side before she started moving again.

Bella's eyes widened and squinted furiously at the way this man was treating her baby. No one should dare do that to Grace. So she reared up and kicked at the gate in hopes of breaking it down and running over to her baby. Grace called out for her mother again, but was silenced with a hard smack to the side of her face. This made the calf scared, not understanding what this man was doing or why he had to do that to her. She only wanted to be with her mother.

"Come back with my baby!" Bella moaned, kicking at the fence some more. "I won't let you take her away from me!"

Suddenly the gate broke off, giving her the moment to run towards her calf. Unfortunately the same men and several others blocked her every movement, not allowing her to step any feet out of the ranch. One man held her back with a lasso around her neck while the others were struggling to push her back into the fenced area. Bella didn't understand how these men could do this to her or her baby. She was much too young to be taken from her at such a young age. As she was being pushed back, Bella's eyes were filled with great sadness as she wanted so much to cry her heart out for her lost baby. The amount of men kept her from reaching Grace, pushing her back until she was back inside the gate. It was from this moment on that Bella would never see her daughter again. Her heart shattered, Bella collapsed on the ground to cry. Other mothers and calves gathered around to try their best at comforting her.

Elsewhere Sampson the lost mouse had been able to make it across the desert wilderness and found himself to be walking alongside a fenced gate. He must have been near a ranch. He could hear cattle, only he was confused by the way they were gathered around in a crowd. Because the cattle were in the way, Sampson couldn't make out what the fuss was about. However, when several of them moved aside, he then saw that a golden colored bovine was on the ground crying her eyes out sorrowfully. For him, it was hard to bear seeing someone in great pain like that. But he also wondered what it was that could have caused her to be like this. It was then that someone mentioned about her losing her daughter to a man walking down the trail as they speak. That's why the poor cow was crying. Her baby had been taken from her. Sampson knew that he shouldn't be meddling in other affairs as his uncle once told him, but something about this situation made him want to check on this calf that the mother was crying for and to make sure she was alright. Once he skipped over to the other side to catch a far out view of a human with a calf, it was then that Sampson decided to follow along the way.

**AN**: _Another chapter uploaded. I remember in my very first HOTR story how I mentioned Grace remembering so little about where she came from, only that she was bought by Lewis three days after her birth, but never mentioned exactly why he took her in the first place. I thought it wouldn't make much sense if he took her for no other reason. So in the next chapter there will be two other animals living in the small barn soon to be transformed into the same shack that Grace will soon be confined in. How that will happen? I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. Stay tuned._


	3. The New Home

**Chapter 3: The New Home**

Somewhere not too far away, a Brown Swiss cow no more than 7 years old, paced around the small barn like shed in both sadness and confusion. Her sadness had come from the loss of her calf that had been stillborn last week. That day of heartbreak had haunted her ever since. Now she was beginning to wonder if she would ever get over what had happened. She had cried for her loss so often, unable to accept that her baby would never wake up, no matter what she did to try and awaken it. Nothing had any affect. She refused to give milk to her owner, despite that it made him angry. His threats did not frighten her, nor did his horrible treatments. But her confusion had also left her wondering where her owner could have gone off to. He had been gone since this morning right after she had kicked him when he tried to milk her. Rather than beat her for it, he whispered angrily under his breath and then left the barn.

"Please Melanie, yah gotta pull yourself together," a palomino horse named Crimson tried to help her. His coat was covered in gold. He had a white mane, white taile, and two white stockings on his back legs. "I know how yah feel about your loss and I'm sorry. But keep this up and Lewis might do somethin' worse than a floggin'."

"I don't care Crimson," Melanie blurted, her voice raw with emotion. "My milk was meant for my own calf, not for Lewis. I don't care what he says. He is not getting one drop of it."

"But I hope you're not thinkin' of keepin' it inside forever," Crimson said seriously. "That's impossible. You're gonna have to give it to him sometime."

"It's all cause o' Lewis that I have no calf!" Melanie sobbed. "If he hadn't acted so rough and impatient with the deliverance, none of this woulda happened."

Watching her stare at the ground tearfully, Crimson could only shake his head pitifully. Her words came from a broken mother's heart wanting to find someone to blame for this tragedy rather than accept that it was just one of those things that happened without any reasonable explanation. He didn't blame her for feeling so hurt and scarred over it, but even he didn't know the answer to why her calf had to be born still. He tried everything he could to help Melanie deal with her loss, but she just couldn't get over it. It seemed nothing could help her at all.

At that moment, the barn doors burst open by surprise with Lewis standing there holding a gold colored calf. The young one was wobbly and feisty in the man's arms until she was smacked behind the nape for the fourth time.

"Knock it off dirt bag!" Lewis snapped at the poor frightened calf. "Welcome to your new home. You don't like it, live with it. She'll be your new mother from now on." He put Grace down and pushed her toward Melanie. "Stay here n' don't try to escape or I'll tan your hide." Then he left her in the barn, shutting the gates.

One look at Melanie and Grace started to back away into the corner slowly as if she had confronted a larger dangerous animal. She had no idea what this cow was or what the other strange four legged creature was next to her. She wanted to go home to her mother, Bella. This wasn't her home. And Grace was beginning to hate this Lewis person already due to his terrible attitude toward her.

"Hey Melanie," Crimson whispered. "I could be wrong, but it looks like Lewis picked up this here calf for you."

"Her?" Melanie said in disbelief. "But she's not even my own. Surely she must belong to someone else. My calf is dead."

Crimson took one look at the shivering, scared calf again and whispered in a firm and serious tone to Melanie. "Listen Melanie, yah can't change what happened in the past, no one can. But standin' over there in that corner is a calf who needs someone to love her like any real mama should, whether it's their own or not. I don't know where she came from, but that don't matter right now. You're the only one in here who can do it, I'm just a horse. Lewis ain't a nice man, yet he's still our master. So I believe it should be your responsibility to love this calf, nurse her, and protect her. This might be the chance that yah lost with your other calf, so don't throw this one away."

For a few minutes, Melanie stared at Grace, still standing in the corner in a shy manner. Even though she was still a bit sad, she realized that maybe Crimson was right. Even she did not know what happened over where Lewis had gone off to pick up this calf for her, but if it was a mother she needed, then Melanie understood that she was all Grace might have to look forward to. Perhaps she could later teach Grace about a few things on this ranch in time while raising her.

"You're right Crimson," she whispered to him with a smile. "She may not be my own, but why shouldn't I give it a try."

"Go to her then," Crimson encouraged, giving her a nudge.

Melanie nodded and carefully stepped closer to Grace, not wanting to frighten her any further. The poor calf had an expression of sadness from being taken away from her other mother and she didn't know what to make of this cow getting close to her.

"Don't be afraid little one," Melanie said softly. "I won't hurt you."

By the soft words, Grace stopped shivering, although she was still unsure of Melanie. However, she didn't seem mean or cold like Lewis was. Her face looked rather sad for some reason that she did not know. But something about that expression gave her a little courage to move from her spot and lift her head up to Melanie, their noses touching. This reminded Grace of her real mother, but it felt good to be near someone instead of being alone.

"I miss my mama," Grace finally spoke, but in a sad tone.

_She misses her mama_! Melanie thought, her eyes widening in shock. That must mean Lewis took her away from her real mother. Now that makes her an orphan because of him. _Oh the poor child. What have I done?_

"I'll be your ma," Melanie answered. "You got me now. Please…don't cry."

Grace felt tears well up in her eyes from what she heard. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her real mother. What if Bella had been crying back over at the ranch, wishing for her to come back? Unable to bear the thought, Grace broke into more tears, sobbing against Melanie's right leg, just like any sad child would when it comes to losing a parent. Needless to say, both of them had lost someone.

"I want my mama!" Grace wailed.

Melanie felt so much sorrow for this crying calf that all she could do was lick behind her neck and back lovingly for comfort, never truly knowing that drowning in her self pity would eventually lead to something like this. Did she really expect for the calf to call her Mama just like that? This was indeed a problem, but no one else was going to be able to take the job of raising and teaching her.

"SSHH, hush there little one," Melanie whispered gently, hoping she would be able to calm Grace. "There ain't no need for you to cry, cause I'm gonna take care o' you from now on, but only if you'll let me."

The calf shook her head. "No, I wanna go home."

"I'm sorry dear, but this is your new home," Melanie said uncomfortably with regret. "I don't like it here myself, but I later learned to accept it and my new master. Now you must learn to do the same. Because this is the life for all barn animals, some o' them may be sold like you were. It can be scary at first, but you'll get used to it." It was a false promise actually, but Melanie didn't want to put out too many details, thinking that it might only scare the calf further and said what she could to keep her from panicking.

Grace sucked up her tears and stared straight up at Melanie. "What's gonna happen to me?"

"If you promise to let me take care o' you and not to cry anymore, I'll be your new mama for as long as possible," Melanie replied, trying not to sound sad herself. "My name's Melanie and that's Crimson over there. He's a horse. Hungry? There's milk for you if you'd like."

Milk for her? Now that this cow had mentioned it, Grace had to admit that she was rather hungry, knowing that she had not eaten all day. She moved her way to Melanie's udder and started to suckle. Her milk was no different compared to Bella's milk. It was sweet, warm, and fresh enough to stop her from crying anymore. This made Melanie feel a bit of relief when she watched how cooperative and obedient this new calf was for her. Yet part of her felt terribly guilty while she thought about how Grace's real mother must be handling this at the moment, although she was not there to see where Lewis picked her up. The thought of it killed her. When Melanie lost her calf, she never meant for anyone else to feel the same pain as she did. Still, it was up to her to do whatever she could in raising this calf, even if it might last long or short.

Crimson smiled proudly to see that Melanie was finally coming to terms with reality by thinking about someone other than herself. Maybe he could help her out a bit with how to handle a young one if Melanie needed advice about learning to be a good mother.

When Grace stopped suckling for a moment, Crimson finally asked her. "What's your name child?"

"Grace…my mama called me Grace," Grace replied, licking her lips before letting out a tiny burp.

"Say excuse me dear," Melanie stated.

"Excuse me," Grace covered her mouth, blushing.

Throughout the rest of the day in her new home, Grace stayed close to Melanie, wanting to be warm and safer in case that awful new owner of hers came back. She wanted to be on guard and aware. She was barely four days old and already she had a fear of things such as Lewis and his terrible attitude. Even at such a young age, it somehow made Grace think that if she weren't careful next time, he might do something worse to her, and she didn't like the thought of it. She still missed her mother, but Melanie was all she had to look up to today. So far, Melanie was kind, yet sad about something that she didn't tell her yet. When Grace asked, Melanie insisted that she keep on eating and not worry about it. The Brown Swiss thought that Grace might have been too young to understand such things and would rather wait till she was older. The barn they stayed in wasn't much of a barn with only the three of them inside, plus the fact that it wasn't big enough for a number of livestock. Nevertheless, it was a safe place for Grace to be with two older animals. She'd much rather have company than be in here all alone. Crimson turned out to be a nice horse that welcomed her into the barn and let her know that she'll soon get used to her new home. He and Melanie personally never liked it from the beginning, but dared not fight back against Lewis or else they would be punished with a flogging. While growing up, the two grown barn animals were raised in to keeping the vow of obeying their new master once they were taken from their mothers. Nearly every day, Lewis carried a whip with him everywhere he went for precaution. Melanie wasn't so sure of whether or not she should warn Grace about the whippings in worry that it might scare her too much. Then again, it's possible that it might come sooner or later, but Melanie was not ready to tell her yet and there was no need to rush with so many explanations.

Nobody in the barn noticed or knew of an unfamiliar mouse that followed Lewis all the way to this strange home of his just to make sure the calf was safe and unhurt. So far Sampson made it since he was quick on his feet as most rodents were. His curiosity and concern for the poor calf got the better of him as he squeezed under the barn doors to have a peek. To his relief, the young girl was nursing from the big Brown Swiss bovine while being licked around the head and shoulders tenderly. Not knowing what else to do, Sampson decided to take cover behind the barn equipment like the bucket of clear water. He knew it was out of the question to go back and let the mother of this calf know that she was all right. For a small animal like him, it was too far and he was already tired out. Plus he still hadn't found his family anywhere.

_Glad to see that she's fine for now_. Sampson thought. _Should I go now or should I stay? It shouldn't be any o' my business, but she looks like she needs a friend. Maybe I'll stay the night here outta sight until I decide where else I wanna be on my search_. Yes, that's what he would do. Sampson would stay here for a while and watch the calf from a secret hiding place until he would be ready to leave. Or better yet, he might even introduce himself to the little calf later in case she was ever lonely. It was a good plan and he would remember it.

Sampson watched the animals from his hiding place all day and all through the night to witness the man known as Lewis Wesley enter once to put hay on the ground for them and two buckets of grain. Judging by the way he saw Grace nursing from Melanie, he could only spit on the ground, having no need for her milk anyway. Grace hid behind Melanie when she saw him, fearing that he might take her away again.

"Someday bovine," Lewis pointed at Grace in a warning tone. "Mark my words, I'm gonna teach you a lesson that'll keep you under my control and to never disobey. Now that this is your new home, you'll live by my rules…or else!" After that, Lewis left the barn and shut the doors.

Frightened again, Grace was more desperate to stay next to Melanie for protection. His hateful words were pouring in like a plague, making her feel dizzy. One moment she was desperate to go out into the world and then the next she wanted nothing more than to hide from Lewis. Apart from being separated from her mother and being hit by Lewis, the only things she knew about life were what Bella and Melanie told her.

"I'm scared Melanie," Grace whimpered, shaking underneath the Brown Swiss. "What if he comes back for me?" She started to break into tears again.

"SSHHH, it's alright Grace," Melanie said kindly. "He won't come back tonight. You're safe here as long as yah stand beside me and just do what he says. I will protect you and teach you what there is to know more about this new home so there won't be any trouble, alright."

Grace sniffled. "Alright Melanie, I'll be good."

All Melanie could do was comfort Grace to help ease down her fears of almost everything that has happened. Neither she nor Crimson could promise that nothing terrible would happen anytime now. If she ever wanted to be a good mother to this orphan calf, then she'd have to use patience whenever it came to crying or possibly her asking questions about humans like Lewis. It would do no good to hide her from the outside world forever. The best Melanie could do was to teach Grace the few dangers outside and the rules that are meant for her own safety.

* * *

For the next five days, Grace learned to get used to this new home of hers, even if she didn't like it. Standing next to Melanie reminded her of Bella, creating a strange sort of unpleasant feeling in her heart that she did not understand. But whatever that feeling was called, Grace hoped it would go away soon and tried not to think too much about it. During the warm sunny days, Melanie and Grace were allowed to step outside and eat whatever Lewis left for them. Grace had learned to feed off hay and grass. Although it tasted strange to her, Grace learned to eat it hungrily, giving her lots of energy to jump and skip in a fast pace. She still suckled from Melanie every so often and her new mother taught her what else to expect from this new home and what Lewis would do if he ever saw her getting out of line with his demands, hopefully without scaring her too much.

And sometimes when it came to little Grace going overboard such as climbing high barrels, nipping from someone else's bucket of food, or attempting to jump from a high stack of hay to the other, Melanie reluctantly had to scold her gently. She never quite lost her temper or raised her voice extremely, fearing it would hurt the calf's feelings. Although when it comes to a little youngling getting out of line with things they were not supposed to do, they had to be disciplined in a non-cruel way. That was something Lewis would never understand or do in his own way. Grace didn't like being scolded, but she didn't hate Melanie for it as long as the grown cow would never stop loving her and listened to her explain the reasons behind scolding a child whenever they do wrong. Each mistake big or small would teach her to try to never do it again. It even made her understand that Melanie only did it because she loved her and didn't want anything to happen if she didn't listen. Being a mother was hard work for Melanie, but she never complained for she wanted to think more about Grace and less about herself. Most of the reasons for doing all this were to protect the sweet calf from the wrath of Lewis.

On that day, Grace was playing inside the fence with several butterflies that flew in and about the fence. Crimson had been taken on a trip down the road to town on an errand planned by Lewis and wouldn't be back until later. Melanie stayed with Grace as usual to watch over her closely. Grace sneezed lightly after a butterfly landed on her nose, causing it to fly away in seconds. Watching it disappear into the sky, Grace only eight days old thought about stepping out of the fence to chase after the butterfly for fun. She couldn't help feeling curious about things that were new to her. Her fears were at ease once she saw those butterflies and instead went back to thinking of the rest of the outer world.

"I wonder where that butterfly goes," Grace whispered to herself. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Melanie was still eating hay on the ground close to the small barn, minding her own business. She knew that she shouldn't sneak off, but that curious feeling kept getting the better of her. "What's wrong with wanting to know?"

She debated with herself before walking over to the fence, hopping on one stack of hay to a barrel. Before she thought of jumping over, Melanie caught a glimpse of her in time and shouted her name as she galloped toward.

"GRACE, GET DOWN THAT BARREL!"

"Uh-oh, busted," Grace winced, obeying her new mother.

"Grace, what did I tell you bout tryin' to jump that fence?" She asked rigidly.

"Never jump over it because it protects us from danger," Grace said shamefully, hiding her face.

"That's right, now for doing what you almost did, you're to stay close to me until I say you can play again," Melanie nudged her inside the barn where the doors were still open. "I know you like the outdoors, but rules are made for a reason."

"Yes Melanie," said Grace lowly. "But I was only wondering where that butterfly goes."

"Honey I'm sure wherever it goes, it is no business of ours," Melanie assured. "It might've flown back to the forest or somethin', but I wouldn't go after it to find out."

"I understand Melanie," said Grace, walking back to the barn behind Melanie. "But I can't help it. All the birds and the butterflies have all the fun flying wherever they go."

"That's cause they were made that way Grace," Melanie said. "We bovines must accept that nature made us what we are instead o' tryin' to be somethin' we're not. But you'll understand soon when you're older. For now, don't ever try to jump that fence again. Not only is it dangerous, but Lewis will likely get angry if he saw you out of it."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way," Grace said, forgetting that Lewis was indeed a foul tempered man, now grateful that she was in instead of out. She sure didn't want to anger him if what Melanie said was true. "I'm sorry Melanie."

"It's alright Grace, just stay close to me now."

That Grace did. She had called her Melanie instead of Ma due to her being unable to accept that her real mother was back on that other farm. It didn't bother Melanie much as she thought it should have. Grace was still only a child and she at least wanted to give her time to come to terms with being taken away. Maybe then little Grace would soon start calling her Ma and forget what happened. Melanie was certain that Grace's real mother would be hoping that someone was taking care of her and that's what she wanted to make sure of. Even if Melanie had never met Bella or knew of what happened, she might have done the same thing with correcting her for her errors to show that she cared.

"Melanie, where did Crimson go?" Grace asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well dear Lewis takes Crimson with him to run errands in town, everywhere he goes," Melanie answered. "Without a horse to pull the wagon, a man could never find an easier way of goin' to all sorts o' places to carry all the items to deliver."

"When will he be back?" Grace asked timidly.

"Soon honey, they'll be back soon," Melanie nuzzled the calf on the side of her face gently for reassurance. "There's a reason why ranchers must work. It's to feed and provide for everything needed everyday such as food, clothing, tools, and all the rest."

"Does Lewis do all that to feed us?"

"Yes darlin', now finish your meal till I say you can go out again."

Grace only nodded as she chewed on the hay. She missed the other calves, wishing that she had someone else to play games with and talk to whenever she was outdoors. Any friend would be fine as long as they were nice to her and played fair. When Grace once told her new mother about this, Melanie advised her to be patient and in no time any one of those flying critters or woodland critters will want to be her friend.

Sampson the mouse overheard everything about this from behind an empty bucket while chewing away at a few nuts he took from a tree. If it was a friend that Grace truly needed, maybe he could do the job of keeping her company. That way she wouldn't have to worry too much about feeling lonely or bored during the day. He knew that he should have probably just left a little while ago and went his own way in search of his family. But every time Sampson gazed over at the face of Grace, a strange feeling inside of him seemed to be telling that she needed someone other than Melanie or Crimson since they were possibly too old to play games with her.

"I know I should go my own way," Sampson whispered to himself, chewing. "But it looks like she needs my help. And I'm one o' those closest critters that make their homes close inside a barn. What would my Uncle Joe say to me bout this?"

_If yah truly wanna friend, yah need to be a friend_.

**AN**: _Another update to add. Yes, I know I didn't mention anything in Life Before Paradise about Grace not remembering her birth mother or having a chance to make friends with other calves after being bought by Lewis and kept locked in all the time. So how would I explain the appearance of Crimson and Melanie when they don't even appear in my very first HOTR story? I'll save that for later chapters to avoid making the story too predictable. When a child is this young, they are likely not to remember too much of things during their first time of being introduced to the world. So I will only say that something like that will happen to Grace, but I won't say how just yet. I hope everyone has A Happy New Year. _


	4. First Rule Broken

**Chapter 4: First Rule Broken**

Little Grace chewed away at her food; thinking of what Melanie told her when she said that Lewis would get steamed if he saw her leave the pen. Again her curious young mind was at it again with what was beyond those hills and trees. Gazing at the view felt like a voice calling out to her to come and play. Even though she still shouldn't, it kept calling out. But she also feared Lewis catching her on the spot and doing who knows what to her, Melanie, or Crimson. Only today her curiosity and determination were larger than her fear of Lewis. So far the only thing she had feared from him was his rough handling and harsh tones. As much as she felt safe with Melanie, Grace's only intention wanted to know where those butterflies fly off to. What if they could lead her back to that other farm to see her real mother again?

Grace shook her head reluctantly, debating with her mind on what she should do.

_I know I shouldn't disobey Melanie_, Grace thought. _She's not my real mama, but she certainly isn't mean or nasty. I wonder what I should do to go out there while she's not looking. There must be a way; but how, before Lewis returns_?

Usually with young ones at this age like Grace, none of them would truly understand the real importance of rules unless one or two was broken.

"Alright Grace, are yah ready to go out again and behave this time?" Melanie asked in the same firm, but gentle tone.

"Yes Melanie," Grace nodded.

"Very well now, but stay inside like I told you," she reminded.

"I will."

"Off with you then," Melanie nudged her gently.

Grace skipped out of the small barn happily, feeling the warmth of the sunshine on her back. When it comes to being outside, it helped for her to get her mind off of her sad feelings of loneliness as long as she had Melanie looking out for her. For some reason, it was better than being left alone in an unfamiliar place without knowing where she was. Around this new home of hers, there wasn't much more to see other than the few mounds of green grass, the wooden house Lewis slept in, and the fence that she was forbidden to step foot out of. She remembered Melanie telling her that no farm animal was allowed in Lewis's house but Lewis himself. She had no interest in it or anything that mentioned Lewis. To her, it served as a warning for trouble, which she wanted to avoid contact with him at all times. There was something else she wanted to ask Melanie, but Grace thought about saving it for later and return to coming up with a plan to see the hills and coming back before Lewis or Melanie noticed she was missing.

Turning around, Melanie let out a yawn; feeling rather tired from the warm weather and decided to have a nap in the barn where the shade protected her. Believing that Grace had listened this time, she hoped the little calf would come back eventually and want to nap beside her…hopefully.

A minute after she fell asleep, Sampson the mouse tiptoed quietly to keep himself from uttering a squeal that might wake the big Brown Swiss up. He thought that this may finally be his chance to introduce himself to the lonely calf and be her friend. Maybe then he could help her stay out of trouble in case she ever thought of doing a little rebelling of her own.

Stepping outside the small barn, Sampson saw that the calf had got up on the stack of hay, trying to keep her balance. Next she was preparing to jump on the barrel. It wasn't hard for Sampson to understand exactly what she was thinking.

"No wait, don't jump there!" he called out, running out to her.

The voice sent Grace unsteady, almost losing her entire balance on the haystack, fearing that Melanie or Lewis had caught her. When she had eventually regained balance and looked to see that Melanie was still asleep. Confused, Grace looked around her and saw nobody, not even Lewis. Where did that voice come from?

"Hey, down here!"

This time, Grace looked down on the ground and her eyes spotted something small and grey. It looked like a tiny critter with these round ears, black nose, beady eyes, and grey furry body.

"What are you?" she asked.

"What am I, I'm a mouse," answered Sampson. "What else could I be?"

"Sorry, I never seen anything like you before," Grace admitted. "A mouse?"

"Listen, I know this may be our first meeting, but my names Sampson and I've lost my family in a flood days ago. You must be Grace am I right."

"Huh, how did you know my name?" Grace was impressed.

"I've been followin' you all the way here with the big bad brute outta concern to see if you'd be alright. Cause I sure don't like how he'd been treatin' yah back at that other ranch."

"Other ranch?" Grace listened closely. "What other ranch?"

"I mean the same ranch where I unexpectedly witnessed a golden cow cryin' over the loss o' her child to a horrible man…Lewis Wesley ain't it."

"You mean…" Grace could hardly speak, not knowing what to say. "You know where my real mama is? I must find her."

"What, out there?" Sampson was flabbergasted to hear her say that as he stared at the entire view of the valley. "But yah can't go out there on your own. You're way too young. You should listen to your new mother now."

But the determined Grace shook her head in response to this. "I just wanna see her this once to tell her I'm alright. Are you coming with me?"

"I wanna help you Grace, but…HEY!" Sampson was quickly picked up by Grace with her tail and placed atop her head before he had a chance to explain the dangers of breaking a few rules.

"Then let's go before Lewis gets back," Grace insisted, finally jumping on the barrel to face the fence. "I gotta know what these dangers are." By one leap, Grace had successfully made it out of the fence, despite falling over after landing on her front hooves. It didn't hurt much now that she seemed to be growing stronger than before, thanks to Melanie's milk. She got up and looked around to check for any sign of Lewis. "Good, he's not back yet. That means I can finally be on my way. First stop is the forest."

"The forest!" Sampson was startled by her crazy words. "Are you outta your mind? That's where numerous dangers lie in every thicket just waitin' to pounce n' attack yah!" He held on tightly to her blond hair. "Look, just turn around and go back. You don't wanna know what's in there. I recall searchin' for danger myself once before gettin' in trouble for disobeyin' my folks."

"Why be afraid of a danger if you're with me?" Grace asked earnestly. "Two friends can face any danger together. Maybe I can make it through."

Sampson slapped his face at her air headed, but rather curious comment. "But that ain't the point. You oughtta be back inside that fence where it's safe. Please, I beg o' yah. Turn around and go back to the farm with your new mama or she'll be worried sick. The forest ain't no place for us to be!"

Rather than listen, a curious and naïve Grace kept kicking up her heels at a fast pace. The first part of the forest she entered was the grass field surrounded by wildflowers, posies, and seeing these small creatures with fluffy tails, bucked teeth, long floppy ears, and beady black eyes which Sampson pointed out as squirrels, rabbits, and chipmunks. Staring at this view gave her a feeling of excitement for more adventure; the same one that had been calling out to her to come and play.

"Wow, look at this place Sampson," said Grace, staring in awe at the glorious site. "It's an absolute wonder."

"Yes, yes, it is, now let's go back!" Sampson said hysterically, not wanting his new friend to meet any danger she was curious about.

"Uh uh, I didn't come all this way just to look and go back," Grace shook her head stubbornly. "I'm going to find my real ma and tell her I'm alright."

"WHOA!" Sampson yelled as he hung on to Grace's hair. "No Grace, please don't go in there!" He dared not give any detail to the number of dangers in fear that it would only encourage her to do some more exploring. In fact, he didn't even know if it was likely that those dangers would show themselves to Grace anytime. There had to be a way to get her to turn around before it happened.

* * *

_Back at Lewis's home_

Meanwhile, Grace never realized that Lewis had come home with Crimson sooner than expected after selling off some old tool supplies to the blacksmith and replacing them with some new ones. His other businesses had been selling off a few crops he had grown in the field from the past few months, trading old blankets and pillows with a merchant, and cleaning out hides at a leather facility in another town not so far away. Since it was close to summer time, Lewis knew it was nearly time to check the crops before storing them up in a shack where the animals couldn't get near them. He had managed to come home with enough money for food, shelter, and paying bills. Proudly tucking it in his pockets, he roughly patted Crimson on the back of the neck, which the horse didn't like one bit.

"Looks like I don't need milk to make a livin' as I thought," Lewis boasted. "There'll be plenty o' time for that dang Brown Swiss to come up with another calf one o' these days. But then that means I'll have to consider buyin' a steer for the job." He was silent for a few seconds, thinking of the situation to how else he would make a better living off of Melanie and Grace on the ranch. Then he just shrugged and took out the money again for a better look. "Aw well, easy come, easy go. I got me enough money for all those hides I skinned up. Those workers sure know how to pay extra. What could be better? Speakin' o' which, I wonder how that wretched calf's doin' in the barn."

Putting away his money, he decided to go and check on the cows to make sure none of them escaped while he was gone. One thing Lewis knew that he had forgotten was that he had mistakenly left the two items of the haystack and barrel inside when he should have realized that the young calf might jump on them to escape or something.

"Uh oh," Lewis stopped in his tracks and turned to the wagon. "I forgot to unhitch the horse."

He went back, remembering that no matter how busy things get, he should never leave his animals out in the sun without shade.

* * *

_In the forest_

At this time, Grace and Sampson were far out in the woods in an unfamiliar territory that was all new to the little calf. This was her first time venturing into a forest and what started out as fun and excitement at first soon gave her a feeling of dread. The sun hid beneath some clouds, extinguishing the light in this part where a few dead trees lingered. Her long legs had carried her very fast when she climbed up on one of the hills. Her hopes in finding the ranch sank when all Grace saw were more and more trees covering everything. Yet despite her small fear of being lost, the green grass was sweet to her. She started to like smelling the beautiful wild flowers that grew in some areas. The rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, rabbits, and birds stared down at her, wondering what a domestic animal was doing in the woods all by itself.

"This doesn't look like the right way," Grace muttered, staring at the green fields, fir trees, and rocks around her. "Maybe I should…"

"…turn around? That's what I would do if I were you," Sampson warned. "Look, as much as I like adventures, we shouldn't be out here when it's almost dark. Predators will come out at that hour."

"Maybe you're right," Grace sighed with disappointment after all those long minutes of being unable to find the ranch where her mother could still be at. "I just wished that I could find my real mama again." Before she could think of crying, she asked Sampson. "What's a predator Sampson?"

"Another word for danger that is," answered Sampson uneasily. "And believe me Grace, that's one word yah don't wanna find out after dusk. I know how yah feel bout missin' your real ma, but please go back the way yah came."

"Fine, we'll go back I suppose," Grace caved in, turning around back down the hill. "Looks like I'll have to try again next time. Hope Melanie's still asleep by the time I get there."

After she came down the hill, Grace kicked up her heels again and ran as fast as she could to find the same trail she used to enter here. When she had grown tired of running minutes later, she stopped to have a rest and search for any signs of well known areas she had passed before. Neither she nor Sampson could tell which path they have crossed, especially when there were no footprints left behind on the ground. The trees grew tall and dark, frightening Grace when she could not find her way or spot Lewis's place.

Grace had no choice but to call for her new Ma. "Melanie, Melanie!"

"Grace what're yah doin'?" Sampson said in a hard tone. "You might attract a predator's attention."

Grace didn't listen as she called out again. "Melanie!"

The voice of Melanie did not answer her call. She was more than a mile away from where they were at.

"So this is why Melanie said I could not come out here by myself," Grace whimpered, now repenting for not listening to her new mother when she should have. "What have I done?"

This time she felt like crying. At this age, she should have known better than to plan on walking out here after Melanie said it was dangerous. She was right all along. Now look where Grace was. And even if she was to get out of this forest and Melanie was awake at the time, the Brown Swiss may never want to be her mother again. Then Grace feared that she'd be left all alone.

Then there were footsteps heard from somewhere, almost startling Grace. She and Sampson listened closely when they appeared to be coming from behind the bushes.

"Melanie, Crimson?"

Grace walked over to the place where she heard the sound, moving slowly. But the moment something big, brown, and furry stepped out, her heart stopped, beating at an incredibly fast pace.

"What is that thing called, do you know?" Grace panicked, quivering as she backed up.

This creature couldn't have been a horse, cow, bird, rabbit or any harmless critter that Grace encountered. It was nothing like she had ever seen or heard of. Whatever it was, it looked incredibly furious, the way it revealed its sharp teeth. It was bigger than her and Sampson. Those small eyes, long pointed face, and thick fur meant that it was indeed…A BEAR!

"There's your danger Grace!" Sampson cried in fear. "A big grizzly bear is what you're lookin' at right now! And by the looks of it, it's time to RUN!"

The bear came closer to her, opening its jaws for a kill. By the words of Sampson, Grace turned to the right and dashed though the woods as quickly as possible. However, the bear was on the trail chasing after her. Hearing the bear's loud roar from behind, Grace anxiously called out for her new mother.

"MAMA, MAMA!" Grace hollered as she kept on running. At this time, she had finally decided to call Melanie Ma, not caring anymore if the Brown Swiss wasn't her real mother. She just wanted to be back inside the barn with her, loved and protected.

Still hearing the growling noise behind, Grace could barely run any longer, not knowing how much more she could take. Before she had a chance to collapse, something else happened by surprise. The sound of a high bang exploded, causing the bear to skid to a stop and lose his hungry goal in hunting down Grace. Frightened by the bang, the bear turned tail and fled into the dark forest.

A confused Grace stood there, panting in exhaustion. She did not know what made that noise or why the bear was so frightened by it, but she and Sampson were glad that it retreated into the woods.

"I'm glad that's over," Grace panted.

It was over with the bear encounter, but that didn't mean her troubles for later tonight weren't about to end any minute. Out from behind, someone else had grabbed hold of her by the scruff of the neck, startling her and causing Sampson to drop on the ground.

"AHA, NOW I GOTCHA!"

Grace looked up and gasped. It was Lewis, staring at her with a wicked, aggravated expression of fury. It was scaring her half to death, leaving her to wiggle and kick in his grasp. But Lewis being stronger slapped her face hard and wrapped his left arm around her body. Grace was in real deep trouble.

**AN**: _I'm about to finish up on an animated project and start putting Christmas decorations away this weekend, so I don't know how long it will be before I upload the next chapter. But it won't be for too long. During the day is when I become busy with my projects at home, but night time is the perfect time to continue writing. Yet sometimes before updating, I read a few books to help me out whenever I'm stuck on anything. So stay tuned for the next chapter._


	5. The First Punishment

**Chapter 5: The First Punishment**

Melanie had been awakened by Crimson an hour after the last light of day, now turning into dusk. Lewis had unhooked the horse from the wagon to be placed back in the fence surrounding the small barn and did notice that Grace was missing. He was so furious that he wanted to take it out on Melanie, but decided that the best option was to just follow to where that calf might have wandered off to and deal with it in his own way as a result to show Melanie and Crimson what will happen when one of them ever gets out of line. That's what he planned to do.

"Where is she?" Melanie was pacing around the barn, worried for Grace and almost blaming herself for falling asleep like that when she could have kept a better eye on her. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep to begin with. Now she's missin' and it's all my fault."

"Settle down Melanie," Crimson tried to calm her. "I'm sure Grace could not have gotten that far. And yah mustn't be so hard on yourself. She did what all young ones are likely to do at this age. They're bound to disobey every once n' a while. It's all part o' growin' up and learnin' from your mistakes. She'll learn in time."

"But Crimson, I just know Lewis will do somethin' terrible at this moment," Melanie argued in a distressed tone. "He'll punish her the same way he does to us when we cross his line. I know what Grace did was wrong, but he can't punish her in his own way. I won't let him!" Her tone turned harsh and serious, surprising Crimson. "I won't let him lay a finger on my baby!"

From outside, both animals turned their attention to outside when they heard squealing and mooing from the familiar voice of a young calf. Dashing outside, it was Lewis coming back from the forest, holding Grace in a tight grip. The frightened calf struggled in his grasp, kicking and squealing for either Melanie or Crimson to help her. This only led to Lewis silencing her with another hard smack in the back of her head.

"Shut up you!" he roared.

Melanie was struck with horror and anger to witness how he was treating her and tried to either jump over the fence or break it down with her head. But she couldn't. The fence was too high, even for her and Crimson. Neither of the two could squeeze through nor barge the gate down. It was much too strong and thick.

* * *

Grace was horrified and afraid of Lewis more than ever. She hated him since the day he took her away. The dangerous tone in his voice gave her a feeling of never wanting to run away again, at least not for a while.

"It seems yah didn't take a likin' to what I said bout stayin' inside the barn did yah," Lewis said mockingly. "Is that anyway to repay your new master?" Instead of taking her back to the barn as Grace hoped, he carried her up to the front of his house, opened the door, and grabbed a black leather strap hanging on the wall with his free hand. "In that case, I think it's time for me to teach you a lesson in how yah are to live by my rules!"

The calf cringed at his harsh tone, getting scared every passing minute. She wanted Melanie by her. But why didn't Lewis take her back in there instead of his house? Whatever Lewis was planning to do with her, she didn't want to wait and find out. Yet she was also afraid of calling for help, not wanting to feel the sting of his slap on her burning cheek.

Stepping back outside, Grace saw that she was being taken behind his house and heading toward to what was called a woodshed. It was mostly where Lewis kept chopped up wood for the fireplace and other materials. Another thing Grace didn't yet know was that it also served as where Lewis inflicted cruel punishments on any animal in the barn.

"Welcome to the woodshed bovine!" Lewis snarled, pushing the door to the woodshed open before locking them behind after the entrance. "The place where all critters come in here for a real floggin'. Since this is your first time in here, you're a bit too young for the whip at the moment…" He threw her down on the dirt ground in a painful thud, next to a wooden post in the center. "…so I'll just be usin' this here strap to do the job, now hold still so I can restrain yah!"

The little calf shuddered when her cruel master forced her on her stomach with his left hand holding her down by her the back of her neck. Grace remained silent and frozen as she fearfully watched Lewis grabbed some rawhide rope on the floor and then tied it around her neck to the wooden post. She did not know why he was doing this to her, but Grace did not like the feel of the scratchy rope around her. To make matters worse, Lewis grabbed another small, yet strong piece of rope that he used to tie both her front ankles together so tight and firm that Grace felt it would cut deep into her skin. He tied the end of that rope to the pole. Fear clutched her heart when she found that she could not free herself. Panic had overcome her as she struggled to escape the terrible bonds. She didn't understand yet that this motive Lewis created was to teach her how not to move during a flogging.

_What gives, why is he doing this to me_? Grace thought, staring at the bonds on her ankles. _I wanna go back in the barn. I don't wanna be in here. I don't even wanna know what a flogging is. Somebody please help me!_

Finally he was finished, not worried that Grace still had her back legs free. It would be a pleasure for him to watch and see her kick from each lashing as he punished her.

"I can see you've got fear written all over your face," Lewis said coldly, grabbing Grace's chin to peer into her frightened face. "Good, cause that's exactly how you're supposed to be feelin' right now for what yah did today."

He gladly let go of her chin and stood up behind her. Grace turned her head to face the wall of the woodshed in front of her, wanting to avoid staring into the cruel sadistic smile that Lewis had on his face as he slapped the strap against the palm of his hand lightly and repeatedly to think of how he was going to punish her.

"Before I begin," announced Lewis as he kept smacking the strap into his hand. "Let me make it clear that I'm your new master and this is your new home from now on. Like it or not, all animals must learn to abide by their master's rules if they don't wish to be left out alone in the world to fend for themselves. That's how things are on my ranch." He cracked his knuckles as he finished in a thundering tone. "Now as I was sayin', for defyin' your new master which is me o' course, your own reward will be a good dose o' thirty strikes upon your hide with a taste o' this here strap. Sure hope you can handle it."

Grace had her eyes closed; trying to ready herself for whatever Lewis meant by thirty lashings she was going to receive. Something told her it was going to be painful as tears fell down her cheeks, knowing that all she could do was stay there helplessly.

Lewis watched with satisfaction, having no sense of regret as he finally let the strap fly.

The moment the strap made contact on her back, Grace's eyes shot open when she felt a string of burning fire, creating a new level of pain that she had never felt before in her life. She bit back a scream as the next three hits occurred; causing her to make a strangled whining sound that grew when the pain coursed through her. Her bound ankles did no help as the pain throbbing in her made the ropes tighter.

She jumped and squealed again when the strap lashed for the fifth time across her lower back. Slowly the wave passed through a dull throb, leaving Grace panting before squealing at the eighth hit. Never before had she ever endured a punishment from anyone before. It was one thing being scolded by Melanie for doing wrong, but she never knew that this was the true meaning of punishment. Then again, Grace would much rather be scolded than be punished for what she did, even if she thought that she might have deserved this as Lewis put it.

_Ouch, that hurts_! Grace screamed inside her mind. _Please don't hit me anymore. I don't wanna be punished. I'll do whatever you say. Just don't punish me_. Even if Lewis understood her, he would refuse to stop until he was through with her. Her entire body stiffened as she bit back another scream from the twelfth hit. The thirteenth and fourteenth hit went to her head as she kicked her back legs in fright. She had hissed and threw her head down on her front legs, feeling the next three hits. Even though Grace hated this, she was going to stay put on the ground, no matter what.

Lewis watched the calf's struggles with glowing pride. Still having no shame for his cruel punishment on her, he was not about to stop anytime and go back on his promise of thirty lashings. This was how he always wanted to show who the boss on this ranch was. He believed the animals on this barn were much too stupid to stand up to him anyway, having nothing to fear from them.

Grace jumped in shock at the twentieth hit, twisting violently to escape from the ropes, now cutting her circulation. She yelped loudly as the strap blasted this time across her rear before the next one hit her between the shoulders. From that point on, she kicked her back legs hastily from every painful lashing. With tears streaming from her eyes, the lids shut so tightly that they hurt. She heard herself yelp again as the strap struck her for the twenty-fourth hit.

"Shut up bovine!" Lewis snarled. "Unless yah want me to increase it up to forty instead, wait till I'm done!" He was irritated with the calf's struggling and yelping.

Grace reluctantly stopped struggling, which was hard due to the unbearable amount of fiery pain all over. The last six hits were more painful than the last. It was becoming harder for Grace to keep still with the strap ripping cries from her mouth that she could not hold in.

"That's it, ten more for you!" He spat, giving her the thirtieth hit.

_Oh no, please not ten more_. Grace begged to him in her mind.

Getting the message, Grace stopped screaming when she realized that she only made it worse as she felt Lewis continue with the lashings of ten extra hits to finish the job. She breathed heavily, shutting her eyes with her legs trembling and front ankles burning from the tight grip of the bonds. She had lost count in her head, unaware that it was now up to thirty three with seven more to go. Gritting her teeth, Grace fought back the desperate urge to break out of these bonds cutting deep into her skin tighter, feeling something wet and oozy out of it. Curious and scared, Grace noticed this small leaky red stuff slipping slowly down her right ankle during the thirty-fourth hit. And if Lewis had been using a real whip on her, her entire back would have been bleeding severely.

Although she knew when to stay still, Grace couldn't help tossing her body to one side on the left and then the right when she had been given the thirty-fifth and thirty-sixth hit that struck both the side of her rear and upper back. Extra tears came out from her shut eyes as she kept on resisting the urge to let out a high pitch scream in fear that Lewis would keep on going if she did so. She was soon engulfed in the thirty seventh firing pain, shooting around her torso and losing strength in her back legs, despite kicking them. Why else was he treating her like this, other than for disobeying? The last three lashings rushed by in a blur of physical and emotional agony.

And finally, the beating was over, leaving Grace to take in deep heavy breaths. Her entire back had become an inferno. She cried very hard when she moved, only making the pain worse. What she didn't know was that the lashings Lewis gave her had left welts and dark bruises hidden beneath the hairs on her hide. Her first punishment inflicted and already Grace knew that it hurt like crazy. Now she understood why Melanie didn't want her out of the fence. Yet Grace didn't even listen to her like she should have. Laying there flat on the right side, the calf had been too busy crying shamefully to even notice when the strap had ceased striking her. To her, the beatings went on forever as she imagined along with her burning back. The next event she feared most was how Melanie would react when she saw her like this. How could Grace tell her that she did indeed jump that fence after being told not to, all for the sake of wanting to find her real mother without even knowing where she was? It might break her heart to tell her that? Some daughter she turned out to be.

_Stay calm Grace, just stay calm_! She told herself in her mind. _Whatever you do, don't scream and don't move or he'll keep on doing it_! Lost in her fearful thoughts, Grace seldom paid any attention to the angry voice belonging to her cruel master.

"Aw quit your darn whimperin' bovine!" He snapped, slapping the end of the strap against the dirt floor. "This is what yah get for runnin' away from me in the first place. Plus all I did was give yah a mama, food, and shelter. Here on my ranch, nobody runs away from me. No matter where yah go, I'll always find yah. Even when I'm out on business, I can see whatever evil you'll do behind my back. So as long as you're livin' here, you'll abide by my rules and never complain, yell, cry, attack, leave the fence, or run away. And to make sure it don't happen again, I'll build an even better fence. One that none o' you can jump out of."

Then he moved over to kneel down beside Grace so that he could peer down at her tearstained face as he continued in a threatening tone.

"Look up at me when I'm talkin' to you," he whispered firmly.

An angry Grace refused to obey, turning her head away. This only aggravated Lewis as he used his right hand to seize her by the throat, lifting her up a bit to force her head against the pole roughly, facing him.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" he bellowed in a deafening voice that could grind stones. "YAH STUPID SCATTERBRAINED DIRTBAG!"

Grace could barely breathe in his tight grip while listening to his thunderous angry voice in her ear drums. This time her front ankles hurt worse with a small leak of blood trickling down slowly.

"If you never, ever wanna come into this here woodshed again and feel the wrath o' this here strap," Lewis roared, showing the strap in front of her fearful eyes. "Then don't ever run away again or I might consider giving' you fifty lashings across your hide to see if it bleeds!"

_I promise that I'll never run away like that again, just let me go_! Grace begged for Lewis to let go of her throat while promising that she would never run off and leave Melanie behind. _Please let me go, I'll be good from now on. I promise I'll be good_.

When she thought that she would suffocate in his strong hold, Lewis released her neck and began to untie the rope from her ankles. The rope to her neck was still there leaving Grace still unable to move. She waited until Lewis was finished with whatever he was doing. It would have been unwise to anger him further if she moved a muscle.

"Now that we've finished in here, I think it's about time we head back to the barn," Lewis announced, untying the rope on the pole and forced Grace to step back outside of the woodshed and follow him back to the barn.

By this time, the sun had disappeared behind the hills, leaving the sky dark with stars littered about. Of course, Grace didn't care about the night sky. She was still worried about what Melanie would say to her when she found out why Lewis had to punish her. Once pushed inside the fenced area, Lewis closed the gate behind him and pushed Grace into the barn where Melanie and Crimson had been waiting regretfully all along after they were unable to save the poor calf from their cruel master.

"Get your tail back in there!" Lewis barked, kicking her from behind and causing her to fall on the dirt ground. He quickly seized Grace by the rope around her neck just before she could run back to Melanie. "Not so fast. I ain't done with you yet!"

During those last few words, Lewis had pulled out a revolver from his belt and pointed it at Melanie and Crimson so that none of the two would think about fighting back at him. Forcing Grace to sit on her haunches with her back facing the two, he announced to them in a threatening voice while keeping hold of her rope, presenting her back and ignoring the violent shudder shivering down the calf's spine. Grace gasped and flinched when Lewis rubbed her back in an upward movement, revealing the welts and bruises he had created during the flogging. Her back had been throbbing in pain still and his handling was making it worse.

"Now look closely ya'll," he said menacingly. "Take a good long look at the marks this here brat received for her disobedient behavior this afternoon. Know that this is what she gets for defyin' me after all I tried to do for her and for the rest o' you. I had to punish her or else she would think it's alright to run out on me behind my back. I couldn't very well allow her to walk away free without knowin' the consequences with breakin' the rules on my ranch now could I. Someone had to show her how punishment will be given here. That someone was me! Nobody defies Lewis Wesley!" He yelled in the calf's ear.

Grace shuddered as tears of shame rolled down her cheeks, eyes turning red from the amount of time she had cried. She did not see Melanie's eyes bulge at the sight of the pitiful purplish welts and bruises Lewis had already inflicted on her back, stripped from her neck on down to her lower back. There was no blood on her, except on her front left ankle, dried up.

Melanie floundered in a maelstrom of uncertainty and guilt, aching inside, not knowing if she even had a right to raise a child in the first place. If she can't keep an eye on her every minute, then she failed as a mother to Grace in protecting her from Lewis.

On the other hand, Melanie yearned to strike back at Lewis who had ruthlessly abused Grace at such a young age. Melanie also knew she should scold the child for disobeying the second time and make her stay in the barn, but she could never hate her or hit her in any way. The child was not a brat. Even if she was, Grace still did not deserve what happened to her, no matter what she did. Crimson was right about what he said when little ones are likely to disobey their mothers every now and then. It was hard to stare at the horrible welts across the poor child's back and never before had Melanie felt such hate or anger toward Lewis. She hated him not only for what he did to Grace, but for those ugly words gushing forth from his mouth, having the nerve to tell them what the youngster did to deserve such treatment.

"So you see runt," Lewis looked down at Grace with a mad glint in his eyes, causing her to cower on the floor. "There ain't no mercy for you or for those who don't follow the rules. That's what you should know from now on. I never did show these two mercy to begin with when they crossed my line. They know darn well not to deceive me, mock me, or fight back at my expense." Keeping the gun pointed at Melanie and Crimson, Lewis seized hold of Grace by the scruff of her neck, lifting her up as he finished with his threatening words. "For if they did, each floggin' given in the woodshed will turn so agonizin' that their hides will bear lifetime scars along with their spirits broken. But don't blame me. That's the way o' life for ya'll, unless one o' you prefers fendin' for yourself out in the unknown."

He placed Grace down, letting her run over to Melanie for protection and wanting her to know how sorry she was for disobeying without meaning to hurt anybody. Shaken and trembling herself, she thought that she felt the Brown Swiss lick her painful back gently and tenderly. Grace hadn't expected that when she thought that Melanie was going to be angry with her. But instead, she hadn't known that her new mother had chosen not to be upset, not while she's in this condition. Now that Lewis had gotten his dirty hands on her, what good would scolding do? All Melanie wanted to do was nurse Grace and protect her from any more harm tonight. Despite her disobedience, she did not have to go through anything like that again.

Lewis later put the gun back in his belt, still looking at them with that threatening glare. "I'll be goin' back to my house for tonight. But remember what I mentioned tonight. As long as you behave, I'll give ya'll food n' shelter. But don't be expectin' love or kindness from this man you're starin' at. For it ain't possible for someone like me to show any o' that to you or anybody else. I'm mean n' I'm tough to all rule breakers. Keep that in mind n' yah won't be feelin' the sting o' my whip. Disobey any o' my other rules and I'll see to it that you'll be learnin' all I can do to you…all o' you."

Lewis wanted to make sure the animals in the barn were undone that night after he thought presenting the welts and bruises upon Grace's back served as the perfect example to keep them under his command and never get out of line. He wanted to wither their souls and shrivel them small and dry to never feel pride again. Unfortunately, nothing would make Melanie stop wanting to hold Grace from protection at his evil hands. His words did not scare Crimson either. He hated Lewis as much as Melanie did and didn't condone with what happened to the young calf. It was the most atrocious thing any rancher has ever done to a barn animal. Lewis bestowed on them one last, long, contemptuous look. Then he left the barn and locked the doors.

**AN**: _I hope the next update to this story will be soon enough. My animating on projects has kinda distracted me as well as trying out a new Kingdom Hearts game. I don't even know if this story is becoming as good as Life Before Paradise, but I will try to make it as original as possible. That's all I can do. _


	6. Overcoming the Obstacles

**Chapter 6: Overcoming the Obstacles**

After Lewis's departure from the barn, Melanie and Crimson did not know how else to keep Grace from breaking out into hysterics, especially Melanie. After this, she still couldn't find it in her heart to discipline Grace, fearing that the little one will think that she would not love her any more. All that mattered to her now was helping her new baby overcome the obstacles of this ranch. Her heart fluttered madly as she could hear Grace bawling into the front of her legs like any frightened human child. It wasn't right for Lewis to treat and throw her over like discarded trash. That was no way to discipline a child. She was only a little girl doing what most youngsters are likely to do as Melanie understood. No calf was perfect and she knew that. There were better ways in dealing with youngsters who make mistakes, but hitting was not one of them. Now Melanie was focused on how she would be a better mother and protector to keep Grace from encountering the wrath of Lewis again.

Grace went on sobbing hysterically into Melanie's two front legs, not sure whether she was more hurt or frightened, but in an astonished and horrified belief, she didn't like what happened one bit. For the first time in her young life, she learned what a flogging was and pain came with it. It wasn't easy for Melanie to try and calm the child, despite licking her back tenderly to ease the pain inflicted on her. The burning wasn't as strong as before. It would possibly take all night for it to go away completely.

"Mama!" Grace cried when she finally calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to run away, really. I'm so sorry."

"There now Grace, don't cry," Melanie said soothingly, licking her burning back some more softly. "It's all over now, don't cry." She was careful not to nurse her too rough and cause more pain to her back.

Crimson could only watch the two, wishing he had something to say that would make Grace feel less sorrowful. But in this situation between mother and daughter, a voice in his head told him to stay out of it and let the two be for now. This was to be the first time that the headstrong horse learned that a man like Lewis would be that cruel enough to punish little Grace, whether she would have been a calf or a filly. Why else would Lewis have taken the poor calf away only to treat her the same way he would treat both him and Melanie? He would never understand.

"Please stop cryin' for a moment and listen," Melanie said with forced reassurance as she watched little Grace lift her head out from her two front legs and reluctantly stare up at her face with those saddened, teary eyes that turned a bright pinkish color. "I think its bout time I tell you what to expect on this here farm now that you're a little old enough. But I need you to listen carefully, and remember that its for your own safety and for ours," she paused, hesitating as she took a quick glance up at Crimson and around the small barn like everything was transparent, and turned back to face Grace. "Mr. Wesley is a foul tempered man very quick to anger and deeply obsessed with giving out orders and punishing those who don't abide by the rules. I don't know why, but it is important that you never run away again or fight back against him if you don't wish to go back to the woodshed. Maybe I should have told you this, but I wasn't quite sure you'd be ready to understand. You see, most humans make a livin' raisin' and sellin' cattle like us…even horses like Crimson here. Wherever that animal goes to live will have no other choice but to accept their new home and be good to their master. Whether that master is kind or cruel, all that matters is that we all do as we're told if we ever wish to avoid trouble."

Grace felt that she did not need to ask about what Melanie meant about avoiding trouble now that she might have already found out. It wasn't hard figuring that out, but it was still hard for her to listen to every detail given. It was more difficult for Melanie to explain clearly without hurting the little one, but there was no better way.

"Is that why he took me away from my ma?" Grace sobbed; wondering if that was the reason for those men to suddenly hand her over to Lewis. She was sold away from her real mother and this was now her new home. Like it or not, it was hers…probably forever. "I don't like it here anymore. I want my ma."

Melanie wordlessly gathered Grace into her embrace and allowed her to sob the last of her tears to let it out. But seeing that Lewis's wrath brought up an enormous wave of negative emotion to everyone inside, she shushed Grace gently to avoid having her cries attract his attention all the way back in here. The Brown Swiss could sense that Grace was crying for her real mother, still young, confused, and unable to understand that there was nothing anybody could do about that. For a while, there seemed to be no use of calming Grace over what happened. But as she kept on nursing her back, the calf's cries were softening up lower and lower, decreasing the high noise it nearly caused.

"There now, you're alright," she said to Grace, giving her the longest look full of sweet compassion as she licked her face to clean off those tear stains. "Now listen, I don't want yah cryin' no more tonight. You'll be needin' your rest. And I don't want you to feel what Lewis said was true. Yes it was wrong for you to wander off outta the safety o' this here ranch, but Lewis was not right to hit you like that, no matter what yah did. No one deserves what happened to you. I used to get into trouble myself when I was real young. But all it takes is a little talkin' for me to handle things like disobedience. You ain't evil like Lewis says, that's ridiculous. You're a sweet calf and I love you. That's why I'm tellin' you this. Though I ain't gonna tolerate or justify what you had done this afternoon, you're still gonna have to abide by the rules here and stay with me. Obey them, but never let Lewis convince yah that you're less than worthy o' livin' in this world with any kindness or love. Keep rememberin' that I shall give yah all the kindness n' love as much as I can. Hold on to those feelings, keep believin' in yourself, and in me n' Crimson. We're here for you." Melanie smiled through glistening tears which Grace did not take notice of. Then she had noticed there was a red stain on the calf's ankle and gasped to see that it was blood. "Oh Grace, let me make that better."

She licked away at Grace's wound, making the stinging pain a little better and cleaning off the red stain. Grace did not flinch or moan when this was done because it didn't hurt as much as she thought. She wanted to fully believe and understand everything Melanie was trying to teach her about the ranch and of Lewis. But part of her fears and sorrows kept doubt within her. But even if she didn't truly understand everything, Grace told herself to do whatever she could to be a good girl and respect Melanie as her new mother, including Lewis as her new master. Sure she hated him, but what more could she do about that? This was her home from now on.

"I love you Mama," Grace chimed up in a weak tone. It was the only words she could think of, not knowing what else to say.

Melanie smiled weakly, drawing Grace close against her chest, kissing the top of her head. Then she stared deep into the child's eyes, ignoring the tearstained face all dried up.

"Thank you honey," Melanie said in a husky whisper. "Thank you for understanding what I said. Now please, go to sleep and no bad dreams tonight." She gave her another kiss on the forehead.

Sniffling one last time, Grace yawned before snuggling against Melanie for warmth and comfort, relief setting in to calm her emotions like a river dammed and released. Her young mind drifted off into the land of dreams where it turned out to be the perfect place to escape from the harsh reality of cruelty from her new owner. Her aching back never stopped her from resting after that sweet talk from the Brown Swiss she now saw as her new mother. Being close to someone kinder felt better than being alone; her first feelings of relief and comfort overwhelmed.

Melanie waited a while for Grace to fall completely asleep before she could talk a little with Crimson without waking her.

"Did I do alright Crimson?" she asked him quietly, only half relieved herself.

"Just like a real mother," he assured her. "But I wouldn't go on tellin' her that everything is gonna be alright every time some bad situation comes along. We may never know what changes might come crawlin' in unexpected."

"I know, I know," Melanie admitted, nodding her head reluctantly. "It's just that…I don't wanna frighten her any further than what she went through in that darn woodshed. How can I not see it before? I mean never did it cross my mind that Lewis could be so cruel to Grace like that. When I first saw her, I made myself believe that maybe he might never lay a finger on her at anytime as long as she stayed with me." A lump grew in her throat as she fought back tears. "But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Things like that just happen sometimes Melanie," Crimson stated. "I told yah before that the little ones are still bound to disobey sometime later and get themselves into trouble. That's called learnin'. However, it still wouldn't hurt to have a firm talk with them whenever they do wrong. That's what my ma always did to me."

"She had a firm talk with you?"

"Well that, plus a good nip on the withers. That sure got to me. I vowed never to do anything mischievous again…at least not in front of her or Pa."

Melanie managed to giggle a little at his small sense of humor. She thought it didn't hurt to laugh a little, even during a depressing moment. For some reason, his personality reminded her of some steer she once knew or loved, even when it was only for a short amount of time before being sold to Lewis a year back. Months later, Melanie's stomach had been growing, carrying a baby that tragically came to an end too soon after the deliverance. Now here was Grace in need of someone closer to a mother. But would she need a father as well?

Crimson cleared his throat nervously after moments of silence. "Melanie?"

"Yes Crimson," she whispered, remembering that Grace was asleep.

"I know what I said bout me bein' only a horse and all…but I was wonderin', if it wouldn't be too much to ask…I'd be more than happy to help you raise n' protect Grace…I mean when I'm not out with Lewis durin' business hours. Of course it's…"

"…I think that's a swell idea Crimson," Melanie agreed, feeling a little better than before. "But are yah sure it won't be any trouble for yah? My ma always said that a baby ain't all fun n' games. It comes with responsibility."

"I'm fully aware o' that," Crimson avowed, nodding his head. "But after what happened tonight, I figure you might need my backup."

Still Melanie was a little unsure about something else. "But I'm a cow and you're a horse. What will others think if they were to ever find us takin' care of a calf together…different species?"

"Whoa hold on, no one said anything about us bein' married," Crimson said sharply, rather offended by that different remark. "I'm only willin' to offer you my help. And what does bein' different have to do with this? If anyone asks, we'll just tell'em the truth that's all. I'm sure no critter outside this ranch will think any differently of us if we're together."

"Sorry Crimson, I didn't mean to insult you," Melanie felt a tad bad for saying something before thinking. "Suppose Lewis was to…"

"…find out?" Crimson finished. "He won't find out as long as we act normal when he's around feedin' us. That's the best we can do."

"Alright Crimson."

Something inside Melanie made her look up into Crimson's hazel eyes, heart thumping and her breath caught in her throat. Crimson did realize he was having the same feeling, the way he looked into her beautiful eyes as their faces were slowly coming closer.

Underneath the cracks of the barn doors, a tired Sampson, aching from the fall back in the forest found his way back in hopes that he would find Grace alive and safe. To his relief, he found her safe beside Melanie, sleeping. Yet to his shocking surprise, he looked up at Melanie and Crimson, mouth dropped down, as if they were about to…

"Um, I think we better get to sleep before Lewis comes back," Melanie snapped back to reality when she and the horse found out what almost happened. "Goodnight Crimson."

"Good night Melanie."

Without a word, the Brown Swiss snuggled close beside Grace to fall asleep fast. Crimson did the same thing, although part of him felt rather discouraged and confused at the same time. What is he thinking? What if they were too different to be protecting Grace together? He shouldn't be having these feelings for someone like Melanie, should he? Lewis would not approve of it. But no one ever said it was against the laws of nature for two different animal species to fall in love and have children. Or was it? But that's not what Crimson had in mind about all this. He still wanted to help protect Grace from Lewis if he should ever think about striking at her again. Lewis can do whatever he wants to him, but there was no way he would let that horrible man touch the young one again to take out all his anger on.

Sampson still with his mouth open wide in shock quickly shook his head rapidly, wondering if he must had fallen harder than he thought while struggling to find his way back here. Everyone in the small barn had fallen asleep. If Sampson thought that he was seeing things, then maybe it was his mind telling him that it was time to go to sleep and wait till morning to see Grace again. Rubbing his eyes, Sampson yawned as he climbed on a small pile of hay in the corner and fell asleep warmly to push all troubled thoughts aside.

**AN**: _So sorry for the long update on this story. I had been busy finishing up a short animated film that I worked day on night for hours on this week. Don't know how soon I'll start work on the second episode, but it may be soon enough. But that doesn't mean I'll never have enough time to do my other work here. If any reviewer wants to help give me suggestions and ideas for the next couple of chapters they can. But if not, I can do it myself since I may have thought of something and won't yet say what it is. You'll find out soon enough._


	7. A Story For Grace

**Chapter 7: A Story for Grace**

As two weeks passed in June, Melanie tried her best to help Grace get over what happened, but it was harder than she thought. Although she was now three weeks old, Grace wasn't any curious or spunky as she was after the flogging. She had become rather quiet now and wary of everything big or small. Whenever she heard the sound of crows, vultures, or Lewis's footsteps, she'd jump. And anytime Lewis entered to drop off hay, oats, and fresh water, Grace would hide under Melanie for protection now that she knew her new mother would not allow Lewis anywhere near her as long as she stayed close. Her back still hurt a bit, but Grace didn't suffer as much during that time. Melanie always nursed her wounds to make the pain go away. The young calf kept on suckling every now and then from her udder, yet in a slow and uneasy manner. At all times, Melanie said that as long as she stays inside the fence and never go anywhere near Lewis, it would be alright. It was one of the only things that could calm her down. For all Grace knew, Lewis was the enemy and a voice inside her head told her to stay alert at all times when he was near. One simple mistake and she would be in for it.

Whenever Crimson was not out with Lewis during one of his daily duties in town, he too would stay by Melanie just like he promised two weeks ago and be a better help in keeping little Grace out of trouble. He hadn't spoken a word to Melanie about how he had looked into her eyes ever since that night, still in belief that it was unnatural. Yet he was unable to shake off that unusual feeling he might be having whenever he was close to her. What he hadn't known was that Melanie had been thinking the same thing he was while mothering Grace. Her mind had been clouded with his memory of him staring into her eyes. Because there was no other cow, horse, or any other farm animal in the barn to lighten up her spirits during hard times, Crimson was so far the only animal here she met that told her never to believe Lewis's harsh words, even though it was their home and he had known the both of them were taught to please their new master once they would be sold someday. He had so far been the only kindness she had known in this unhappy home. Maybe not perfect in every way, but he was all she had for support. Better yet, Melanie remembered how he told her that what's done is done after her other calf had been stillborn and there was nothing more she can do about it but to accept that some of these things happen without any real explanation. Now that Grace was here, she needed a mother to stick close to help her and teach her. Because of Lewis, the only way to possibly survive here was to act like a family to keep Grace from getting scared to death.

Eventually, both Crimson and Melanie had later found out about Grace's friendship with Sampson one night in the barn when they heard whispering. Grace had apologized for being up late when she should have been sleeping, never meaning to wake them. Once they listened to Sampson's story of being separated from his family in a flood, he was allowed to stay on one condition that he keeps himself hidden from Lewis since mice were known to be pests in the barn. Sampson of course had known about this the first time his parents taught him which is why his family knew when to avoid human contact when traveling from one area to the other at all times.

* * *

"Mama, what were things like before you came here?" Grace asked her new mother, one sunny day outside the barn. Sampson was taking a little nap in the barn, shielding himself from the hot weather, leaving Grace with her afternoon meal from Melanie while Crimson ate his oats near the barn. "Did you live here your whole life?"

"Not quite Grace," Melanie replied, taking her eyes off Grace for a moment to look toward the hills of trees and red rock canyons. "It's been a long time since I was a calf that I can't quite recall how much longer I've been living here. Five to six years I should say. I am now seven." She didn't like to be reminded of her past since it brought back the sad memories of being taken from her loving mother and how her heart held emptiness a few months after being sold to Lewis. "But now that you're here, I might as well tell you a little story."

"Story, what's a story?" Grace asked, forgetting her fear of humans for a while. "I wanna know what it is."

"Well then, why don't you sit down and I'll tell you."

Grace did as she was told. Something about the mention of a story brought her interest, even if she didn't know what it is. But she was about to find out.

"But I must warn you Grace," Melanie began cautiously. "This story might include a bit o' heartbreak. Still wish to listen?"

"I'm listening," Grace replied.

"Oh very well. Let me think. Not too long ago, I used to live at a place known as the Red Iron Ranch with my mama, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, and cousins. The ranch was somewhere south of here miles away, I believe. My mama and I were so close that she'd knew when to chase away any critters who were botherin' me and came to my defense when one of the humans wasn't treatin' me right. I'll tell yah all bout how I stayed there for a year until fate suddenly changed everything.

* * *

_It was another beautiful spring day in the meadows of the Red Iron Ranch where the cattle grazed, minding their own business as they did almost everyday. A grown Brown Swiss heifer by the name of Apple Pie was nursing her two week old calf she named Melanie. This was her fourth calf that she became pregnant with. During birth, the mother cow feared that her baby would not have survived with the way she was laying still. But a good nudge on the side woke her instantly and she struggled to walk. Apple Pie was proud of her calf and decided to name her after an old friend who used to live here, but lost her life out in the wilderness where she was attacked by coyotes after being separated from a cattle herd out on a trail. How it pained her to think of that tragic event, and Apple Pie blamed herself for not being closer to her at the time when she thought she should have been. But that was long ago, so now it was her job to look after this new calf of hers, hoping she wouldn't make the same mistake with Melanie._

_Today Melanie was nursing from Apple Pie hungrily, believing that nothing unusual would happen today. In spite of the peacefulness she felt, Melanie's ears perked up at the sound of what seemed like demanding voices. It sent a terrible feeling in her heart as she turned around to peek outside of the fence, witnessing the farmer and his men pulling and pushing a Black Angus cow to tie her onto the back on the wagon that was scheduled to ride to town several miles away._

"_Is that Elsa I see there?"_

_Melanie turned to her side to see Apricot the vain Guernsey bovine snort at the sight of Elsa, being the Black Angus, handled impatiently by the men who were now tying a rope around her neck. She fought by kicking out at them to keep anyone from sending her away, but in the end she had failed. One worker slapped her firmly on the behind as the wagon was now leading her down the road to the marketplace to be sold to a merchant._

"_Apricot, what's gonna happen to Elsa?" Melanie asked worriedly. "Ain't she gonna come back soon?"_

"_Of course not dear," said Apricot with no care in her voice. "She's being taken to the marketplace. Once an animal is taken there, they never come back. Good riddance I should say."_

"_How can you say that?" Melanie gasped at her behavior. "I thought she was your friend."_

"_Dear child, haven't you known that she never bothered to pay the least slight attention to her last calf Cody? It all started after the difficult deliverance that my friendship with her changed. Elsa completely ignored Cody when I thought she should have been happy that he survived as I mentioned to her. But she wouldn't even listen to my words. She wouldn't even tell me her reasons for refusing to mother him and to think that black cow was once my friend. What drove her to do such a wretched thing like that, I shall never know. Nor do I bother to care. Our friendship is over. Now the poor dear will likely grow up without a mother after dealing with rejection."_

"_Where is Cody now Apricot?" Melanie had her mind on him._

"_Right over there dear," she pointed her head to where the black calf sat. "You can go talk with him if you wish. But don't expect a simple hello. He'll likely turn you away."_

_Apricot stuck her nose in the air and walked off from the fence to gossip with the other cows. Ignoring her snooty remarks, Melanie shrugged and went to see Cody anyway. He had been sitting in a corner of the fence, isolating himself from the rest of the cattle in lonely spirits. Nobody had told her that he had been there since this morning, without moving or answering anybody. His mother Elsa never allowed him to have a drop of her milk today. The only time he had any for the past week was when the handlers had to confine Elsa in a tight space so she could not hurt him as he fed between meals. A week after his birth, the handlers had soon given up on Elsa and decided that the easier way to take care of her was to sell her off to town, planning to take care of Cody later with another heifer. The poor calf sat believing that perhaps nobody would ever want him._

_Melanie couldn't help feeling sorry for Cody when she approached him cautiously. If what Apricot said was true, why would any mother do that to her own child? Whatever it was, Melanie only thought about trying to talk with him. There was nothing she could do about Elsa now that she was gone. Once Melanie was close, the black calf frowned, turning his head the other way._

_Melanie was taken aback by this movement. First he looked sad. Now he showed no emotion or response to her. Cody remained seated and silent, staring out the fence as if he still wanted his mother, despite that she ignored him._

"_Howdy," Melanie said to him. "I'm Melanie. What's your name?"_

_Of course she already knew his name, but only asked him that to show that she was friendly. So far, he said nothing, looking out at the fence waiting for his mother to return. With a heavy sigh, Melanie refused to leave and sat down close to him._

"_Did you lose your mama?" she whispered to him. "Apricot told me what happened and I just wanted you know how sorry I am about it. Please tell me something."_

_Finally, Cody glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. The corner of his lip quivered, conveying an emotion that Melanie couldn't describe. There was sadness she sensed in him, but also mixed with fear, confusion, and loneliness._

_Shaking her head in confusion, Melanie kept on going. "I know what you're thinking and I don't blame you. But please don't stay here by yourself."_

_After a moment of struggling to find the right words, Cody whispered to her gravely. "Please…leave me alone."_

_Melanie paused. She knew he was unhappy, but she wasn't going to walk off and leave him alone just like that. He needed someone, no matter what he said. She thought of what Apricot said of Cody being rejected and feeling useless, even at such a young age. Never did he understand why his own mother would never let him feed from her or lay next to her in the stall. He could never figure it out. He never even smiled once. Melanie couldn't bring his mother back to him, but she could at least try to be a friend to someone who was in desperate need of one._

"_Listen, I ain't gonna hurt you. I wanna be your friend. I can help if you'll only let me."_

_Cody shook his head, refusing her offer. But that didn't stop Melanie. Saying no was a challenge to her. She went over to the pile of hay and brought it back to place before him. Cody stared at her for a moment, wondering what she was doing._

"_Go ahead, eat something," she encouraged. "You can't get better unless you eat something to fill your stomach."_

_Cody reluctantly gave it a try to see if it would do anything to help him. In a way, it tasted good and sweet. But now he was more confused than ever. One moment he was rejected, and the next this female calf comes offering him some food. He didn't know what to say to her._

"_If you're unsure what to think of," Melanie maintained calmly. "Say thank you. It's what you say when someone like me offers you something."_

"_Thank you?" Cody responded weakly._

"_That's right. Now why don't I bring you over to my Ma? I'm sure she'll let you have some of her milk."_

_The mention of a mother made Cody shake his head angrily, believing all mothers behaved the same way that his own mother did to him. "I don't want no mamas," he said coldly. "They're mean."_

"_My mama ain't so mean," Melanie corrected. "If yah come on over, you'll see for yourself what she's like. I promise she won't kick yah or anything like that. Just trust me on this."_

_Cody grimaced on this as if he was determined to prove her wrong. He pushed to one foot, supporting himself. Once he was up on four feet, Cody looked at Melanie darkly, as if to say, "Where is she?"_

_Melanie thought for a moment then added to him. "Follow me this way and I'll take you to her. Don't worry, she's awfully nice."_

_At first Cody wanted to decline, but staying here all day was becoming rather boring to him with nothing to do. After a moment of silence, the rejected calf followed Melanie over to where her mother Apple Pie had been grazing on the field of green grass. She stopped for a few minutes to look in the direction where her daughter was coming with the rejected calf that the herd had been talking about. There was no doubt that it was Elsa's son._

"_Why Melanie, what're yah doin' with Cody?" she asked her._

"_Mama, can Cody have some o' your milk?" Melanie begged. "The handlers sent Elsa away in a wagon. I don't want him to be alone."_

"_But haven't they put him with another heifer yet?"_

"_That's why I brought him over here," Melanie answered. "I thought maybe you could help him. Please, can you?"_

_Feeling sorry for the poor lonely calf that hid behind Melanie nervously, Apple Pie had no choice but to nod her head. Like all the other cattle, she had heard about Elsa rejecting little Cody here for reasons that she had refused to tell everyone. Still finding no excuse for that kind of attitude, she believed all calves were meant to be loved in spite of everything. If Elsa wouldn't take care of him, it was likely that no one else would. With a little encouragement from Melanie, a confused Cody moved up slowly to Apple Pie where her udder was, at first scared that she would kick him._

"_It's ok little one, I won't hurt you," Apple Pie smiled at him._

_Although unsure, Cody tried it as he nursed from her for no less than five minutes. Apple Pie's milk was sweet compared to his real mom's milk. With her gone, Cody no longer had the desire to be alone. He only wanted someone to take care of him. Still there was a long way to go for him to know everything about love and kindness on this ranch full of demanding humans. But that was the job of the adult cows to teach their young ones._

_Melanie nursed from the other udder without pushing or shoving little Cody, thinking he was hungrier than she was for today. She was a fast learner when Apple Pie taught her what to do and what not to do. Melanie seldom ever whined or complained about anything. The inside of the fence with the green field seemed good enough to her as long as none of the handlers were standing by her, listening to their angry voices. The sounds of them usually made her feel uncomfortable, never understanding why the men had to yell at them so harshly in every round up. Apple Pie mentioned that it was the life with all ranches here and everywhere so there was nothing more they could do about it. Some cattle are raised, bred, and then sold to a different person later after a year of birth. That was for the male calves. Some stayed for breeding and the female calves were usually spared, except if it turned out to be a runt or a stillborn, out the door it went like a useless piece of farm material. Apple Pie hoped that her daughter would stay, but she had learned long ago that fate held some unexpected changes so some things couldn't last forever._

_At this time, Cody was experiencing this first feeling of warmth in his heart which had never been felt from Elsa. He soon forgot about her and saw Apple Pie as someone much generous and kindhearted and was feeling a little better. Melanie was one of the first calves that had been nice enough to offer him help, even when he wasn't acting nice to her at first. He would understand more about it later._

_Time went on after that with the changing of the seasons. The spring turned into summer, and the days were hot and lazy. The calves ate more and grew larger, even Cody who was now healthy and happy with his adoptive mother and adoptive sister. Neither Apple Pie nor Melanie ever bothered to mention the name Elsa to him or anyone in fear that it would only break his heart to remember the feeling of rejection. No one else on the ranch mentioned her either, so that was a relief. Cody grew a little larger than Melanie since he was a handsome bull. But that didn't bother her as long as he still cared for her. During his time with them, Cody had grown bold and full of dreams to see what was beyond those hills, having also grown tired of staying inside the fence all the time. The humans did not bother Melanie as much since she had grown used to hearing their voices around. The rain brought little comfort for the animals mainly because it brought on lightening and thunder that sent them running for whatever cover they could find from the trees or inside the barn. The only small bright side of it was that it cooled them from the heat. Most trees in this area had been cut down to be made into furniture. Soon afterward autumn came with much cooler days. This meant rain for the vegetable gardens that most farmers grew on their farms to keep and sell for the upcoming winter._

_Winter time had also come and gone now that the harsh blizzard was starting to melt away with the first sign of spring. Being born in the spring last year, Apple Pie had watched Melanie and her adoptive son Cody turn into fine healthy yearlings. She was proud to find that Cody had grown up without any anger or bitterness in his heart if Melanie hadn't bothered to bring him over for a share of her milk. Yet she dared not to think of what would happen if Cody had grown up without a loving mother, even if she wasn't his. But as much as Apple Pie was proud of having the two, she suddenly remembered what would happen once the calves reach their first year of age which brought fear and worry to her as well as some of the other mother cows. Leaving Melanie and Cody alone for a while, she hoped to find some comfort and relief by talking with the mothers, some which lost their calves last spring._

"_Apple Pie, Cody don't seem to have any worry o' being separated from you ever since yah adopted him as your son," said Apricot, still quite vain. "Does that mean yah haven't yet told him what might happen soon enough?"_

"_I couldn't bring myself to tell him Apricot," Apple Pie answered as truthfully as she could. "He's been through too much since his real mother was sold. So how can I tell him it might be his turn to leave here?"_

"_Like it or not, all the male calves will have to know soon enough," said Apricot sharply. "If you still love him, you'll tell him before its too late."_

"_Oh enough of that talk Apricot," Belinda, the light brownish cow stepped in Apple Pie's defense. "Honestly, must yah be so darn stuck up like that all the time? I'm sure Apple Pie has her own reasons for wanting Cody to be happy. Now let her be."_

_Apricot snorted and walked off to join another group of gossiping cows who had no calves born this year._

"_Don't worry about Apricot," Belinda said to Apple Pie reassuringly. "Don't know what her problem is, but I think you're doin' a fine job with Cody. Whatever happens, he'll still love you."_

"_Thanks Belinda. But you know Apricot was not always so stuck up like that. She and Elsa used to be friends and although we'll never know what went on between them, the least I can do is try to remember what she was before. Who knows, maybe she'll revert back to who she was one o' these days, I hope."_

"_I doubt that."_

_So as the days drifted by, the winter season was finally over with spring shining its first glow on the earth. But to Apple Pie, she knew what time it was when she went to check on Cody who was spending the day with Melanie. Cody didn't understand why she was acting emotional when she nuzzled him for what was to be the last time. Soon the ranchers came to round up the older calves for a trip into town. Melanie's crying for him did nothing to stop what was happening._

**AN**_: So sorry for the late update on this story. I got distracted with writing chapters for another of my upcoming stories and planning my next animated projects. This chapter might not be much, but it is also to show I do plan on finishing it up as much as possible. And I do hope to make the next few chapters a little more interesting. Stay tuned._


	8. We'll Stay Together

**Chapter 8: We'll Stay Together**

As painful as the story became for Melanie to tell, it was the only story she had to tell for Grace. The only stories she knew of were the sad type for that's what it had been like in this neighborhood for her. Yet part of that sadness was now starting to drift off since Grace came into her life. She went on to explain how her heart had an uneasy feeling to see that Cody who she saw as her own adoptive brother had been taken away and was never seen again after that. He was out of her life. And he was one of her first and only friends since no other calf had wanted to play with them for unknown reasons. That gentle and handsome bull trusted her when he could find it in no one else. It had been too late for him to ask what was happening as the ranchers took him out of that fence. Days passed by since his departure and Melanie was unable to get over what happened. And to make it worse, a man named Lewis Wesley arrived looking for a heifer that was no more than a year old and Melanie was picked for him to take. Now it was her turn to be taken from her mother. Melanie was not the same happy or cheerful calf that she used to be after that. Thanks to Lewis Wesley, he made her frightened and wary of any other human contact due to his temper. Crying for her mother did not make things any better either. It only increased Lewis's temper which led him to whip or starve her at most times. With Crimson being the only companion she had in the barn, he would often warn her about not angering Lewis any further than she already did. He was sold here a month ago when his other owner couldn't afford to keep him any longer. Like her, Crimson didn't like what happened, but he had to accept what he couldn't change just as she later learned to do here.

Melanie left out the part of her stillborn calf, refusing to tell the details of that. Grace never asked her why. From the sad look on Melanie's face, she thought about wanting to leave that question unanswered so she wouldn't accidentally hurt her feelings. During the two weeks of her experience on this unhappy home, Grace had stopped questioning Melanie any further about her life.

"Listen Grace," Melanie whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I lost two special cows in my life before, but there ain't nothin' I can do but to move on n' try to keep you safe like my mama did for me. You're all I got here so far. That's why I need you to listen when I tell you things you shouldn't be doing. It's for your own safety."

Grace nodded, understanding what Melanie was talking about. She loved her enough to want what is best for her, no matter who their master is.

"I know how yah feel about bein' afraid o' Lewis, but we must try to do as we're told or else he'll punish us," Melanie licked Grace behind her right ear. "Before I came to live here, I didn't think much of humans outside the fence, but now I do. From now on, I need yah to be as brave as yah can in case Lewis was to ever blow his fuse."

"Blow his fuse?" Grace was confused by that.

"It's another way of sayin' how furious someone can be," explained Melanie.

Melanie was at that minute teaching Grace very well. Never would she find any reason not to take any of her words seriously, no matter how normal the days might seem in this world. Lewis might return any minute planning anything unexpected so Grace was reminded to keep to his rules and realize how inhuman he can be when he wants to. Although fear crept in her heart still, Grace held on to her loving words to keep her fear level from building up.

"Hey Melanie," Crimson moved over to them after he was finished with his meal. "Everything goin' alright?"

"Don't worry Crimson, everything is fine here," Melanie answered with a smile, nearly forgetting that the palomino horse was in the fence with them. "I was just tellin' Grace here a story o' mine."

"I hope it ain't that same ol' story you told me plenty o' times since your arrival here," Crimson stared at her with his brow furrowed. "Is that even the right kind o' tale for her to hear?"

"It was all I had in my mind," Melanie shrugged. "Unless you could think of a happier tale for the both of us to hear, we wouldn't mind."

"I got one that my granddaddy used to tell me when I was a young colt," Crimson mused, staring into Melanie's eyes. "It all started in a meadow where the horses roamed day and night."

Sampson woke up from his nap a half hour later after Crimson finished his tale and found that Grace had taken a liking to it, forgetting her troubles for a while. He was glad to see her smiling, even after all those days of being in fear of everything whenever Lewis entered the barn. Staring at Melanie and Crimson laughing along with her, one question in his mind kept repeating itself wanting to know if he was sane or unwell. Maybe it was all in his imagination when he thought that the two looked as if they were about to…kiss or something. Right now, Sampson tried to assure himself that maybe it was all in his imagination. Whatever it was he saw, maybe it was nothing.

_Well it's nice to see Grace smilin' for once on this here farm_. Sampson thought as he got up to stretch his tired muscles. _I almost expected her to feel sad or somethin' like that, but I guess I was wrong. Melanie and Crimson there must love her very much like real parents should_.

Then that thought caused his heart to be twisted like a tornado to think about his own parents that he had lost in the flood, still unsure if they're gone of if they might have survived. Should Sampson leave now that it looks like Grace might no longer need him? If so, maybe it's better to sneak off so he wouldn't be in the way. Turning over to the two grown ups, he gasped when he thought his eyes were deceiving him again to notice that the Brown Swiss and palomino were apparently rubbing against each others necks in a passionate manner. If those two were having feelings for each other, maybe he wasn't imagining things after all, not that he was against it. He just didn't know what to think of this kind of love, if that's what's happening.

The mouse then glanced over at the gate, surprised to see Lewis standing in front of it with a rather displeased look on his face. In his right hand were a rope and a spilled bucket of oats by his feet which Sampson had guessed he had dropped accidentally. He opened the gate angrily and entered, causing a now frightened Grace to hide behind Melanie as she did every time during his presence.

For Melanie and Crimson on days like this where they watched over little Grace with Lewis working inside or out in town, it felt rather safe for them to not have any worries about his wrath. Their small amount of safety and entertainment with storytelling hid them from his preying eyes in the barn. Yet because Lewis's wrath had not yet materialized, the cow and horse were beginning to grow careless with what they were doing while sticking close to each other. They were not always modest outside the barn during the day, nor were they ever apart except at meal times.

At times like this is when the two should have been more careful and kept the memory of Lewis's first punishment inflicted on Grace when he presented her bruised back to remind them what would happen if any one of them defied his orders. But that day from two weeks ago now seemed two years ago and nothing happened…until now.

"So!" Lewis spat, hooking the rope to Crimson's bridle. "I never woulda guessed that someone like you would be thinkin' o' havin' feelings for a female that ain't pumpin' with the same blood as yours!"

Dragging the palomino out of the gate, Melanie thought about attacking Lewis for coming to his defense, but Crimson whinnied a furious warning to her, not wanting to make this situation any worse. Melanie reluctantly obeyed, taking a step back as she sadly watched Lewis taking Crimson out. He wanted her to stay and protect Grace. Crimson was angry that Lewis dared to think of what they were doing was wrong, but it wasn't. He was angry, but not scared or humbled. Nothing Lewis could threaten would stop him from having feelings for someone. That was all that was happening here, yet Lewis was against it for them not being the same species.

Melanie told Grace to stay behind her, unable to believe what was happening. She feared for Crimson's life, wondering what Lewis might do to him if he had already discovered and sensed what was happening. What has she done?

"Quit draggin' your feet!" Lewis hissed, pulling harder on the reins of his bridle. His grip held no mercy. "Think you're handsome enough to attract the attention of any female like that one? You think she could ever consider fallin' in love with someone like you? Those long spindly legs o' yours couldn't even attract a mare." He laughed manically, making Crimson quiver his legs not in fear, but in anger.

His knees clicked as Lewis decided to lead him to the front of his house and tie him to the rail, thinking it would keep him from ever getting near Melanie like that again. Crimson darted a glance at her to see that she was still watching sorrowfully, hoping that Lewis would not think of punishing him cruelly like he did to Grace. He told her before that he can handle any form of punishment that Lewis gave him, even if he might have only been saying that to keep her hopes alive and think more about Grace. Crimson was not afraid of punishment, yet he feared of what would become of the two he cared more about than his own life.

"There, now you're to stay here until nightfall when I move yah back in the barn," Lewis sneered, tying the end of the rope in a tight knot. "But once you're back in there, I better not find the two o' you close like that again, or I'll separate you both." Crimson just stood there, looking away from Lewis, showing little fear of his harsh words, having grown used to them since the day he was brought here. "Horses n' cows don't mix together on any farm out in the west. I will not have it on my ranch either! You're a horse, so act like it."

Lewis whipped his hateful, suspicious eyes over to Melanie nursing Grace. What she did naturally at this moment would not fool him. He had senses that always helped him to know what was happening, or what he suspected.

"Don't think I don't know what's goin' on, cause I do!" Lewis snapped over at her. "That's why I'm doin' this for your own good!"

Melanie tried her hardest to ignore his hard headed lectures as she kept tending to Grace, keeping her fear from showing. He couldn't possibly know what was really happening between them, could he. Humans can't even read minds.

Scornfully, cruelly, she cringed when she saw Lewis smile as satisfaction in making her and Grace feel helpless against him. Melanie could see behind those cruel eyes that he didn't see them as living creatures with feelings, but as tools to take out all his problems on without remorse or a second thought. Whatever he saw in them that the animals didn't, none of them could change what made him angry.

"Get back in the barn or I'll whip the both o' yah!" he roared, pointing his threatening finger at them.

Having no choice, Melanie urged Grace inside the barn by a nudge from her head. There was no doubt that Lewis not about to be forgiving to them that easily for what was nothing more than simple love. He had no right doing what he just did, yet knowing it would be unwise to arouse his anger any further, Melanie went inside the barn and told Grace to stay next to her. Grace was once again paralyzed by another of his threats that shattered part of her soul, robbing it of any chance for a normal childhood. Unable to say a word to her adoptive mother, Grace turned to hide underneath the pile of hay in hopes that she would not be discovered by Lewis. Melanie thought she heard sniffling underneath the shaking hay and lay next to her.

"Grace, it's alright," Melanie said gently. "He ain't gonna hurt us. He was only sayin' those words to us cause he's havin' a bad day. That's what people do sometimes." Melanie stretched the truth a little, knowing Grace was still a little young and didn't wish for her to fear too much than what she had already been through. "Don't worry about what Lewis said to us. Crimson will come back in here tonight and it will be over soon." She stuck her head in the pile of hay where she found her fearful face. "He won't hurt me, you, or Crimson as long as we're in here and do what he tells us. When people say things, they don't always mean it all the time. I'm still here and will never leave you, I promise."

"I'm scared Mama," Grace sobbed. "I don't like Lewis. He scares me too much."

"He won't hurt you as long as I'm still here," whispered Melanie. "He ain't done that recently and he won't do it today. I'm here for you."

Sampson who had seen and heard everything recently recognized how his big friend was shivering as if she had been out in the cold for too long. To ease her stressful behavior, he decided to skip up and dig his way in to check on Grace so that she'd realize that he was not leaving her anytime either, despite missing his own lost family. Rather than say anything, she could only stare straight at him with those fearful eyes that struggled to smile in a horrible place like this where her only comfort came from Melanie, Crimson, and Sampson. A second later, she was able to stop feeling scared and felt a bit of warmth at their presence which was enough to stop her shivering and sobbing.

As for Melanie, she herself was unsure of how much more Grace could take this kind of cruelty from Lewis, having doubts on whether or not it was good to lie about such things and tell her nothing terrible is going to happen when in fact it did today. Now Crimson was stuck tied to the post in front of Lewis's house all day because of her. Her worst fear in Lewis finding out about this had come true. Crimson had once assured Melanie not to worry about him if something happened. He wanted her to know that Grace would still need her for as much support as she can give in this time of fear. Throughout the day, Grace seldom ate very much except for when she was encouraged by Melanie to feed from her udder. It did little to help, but she kept going anyway. In case Lewis showed his face in here again, Grace hoped he never would.

**AN**: _At last another update today. Since it is the 7th Anniversary for HOTR today on April 2nd, that's why I decided to do an update to show that I'm still kicking. I'm also planning on uploading another of my upcoming stories on the list, but won't say which one it is. What should happen next here, well just wait and see._


	9. In the Dead of Night

**Chapter 9: In the Dead of Night**

That night, Melanie waited for Lewis to return with Crimson for some time. Grace had already fallen asleep two hours after dusk with Sampson cuddled up against her neck. Melanie tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't stop worrying about what Lewis might have done to Crimson at this hour when he never showed up at the barn. At first she had waited patiently for the master of this ranch to bring him back in like he said that he would. For some reason they never showed up which seemed like an eternity.

_Where could those two be_? Melanie thought as she lay next to Grace on the hay bed. _Crimson should've been back in here by now. I can't help but worry about him. Maybe I should check up on him to see if he's alright_. But she didn't want to leave Grace here unprotected. She thought of waiting a little longer to see what would happen.

Melanie woke up after another hour had passed and there was still no sign of Crimson which made her worried by every minute. Now was the time to go check up on him and see what was going on. Crimson was special to her as Grace was. Again Melanie didn't want the poor child to wake up and think that her new mother had abandoned her if she were to cry. But she had to see Crimson. So Melanie sat up quietly to make her way to the opening, seeing that Lewis had also forgotten to close the barn doors as well. This was rather peculiar because Melanie and Crimson knew that Lewis seldom ever forgot to lock the barn doors. That didn't sound like Lewis.

Once she stepped a foot outside the barn, Melanie glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Grace was still asleep and safe. Chances of any predators coming in were slim. Still it was best to be cautious with what was around her. She was only going to be gone for a little while and then come back. That was all.

Melanie moved up to where the gate to the fence was locked, but she managed to move the handle up with her teeth and push it forward gently. Then she pushed the gate back in to lock it for proper precaution after she made her way out. First Melanie walked quietly and carefully to Lewis's house, hoping that he was already asleep at this hour so he wouldn't notice she was outside. When she reached the front side of his house, Melanie gasped to find that Crimson was not tied up on the rail like he was this afternoon.

"Crimson, what has Lewis done to you this time?" Melanie whispered to herself fearfully. "Maybe I should check out back. He must be there."

Hoping that Lewis hadn't done anything to punish him, Melanie walked over to the back of the house where the woodshed stood. Even if Lewis did do what Melanie think he did, she only wanted to know if Crimson was alive. To see for herself, the Brown Swiss saw that the doors to the woodshed were left open and there stood Crimson on his four legs, tied to the same pole where poor Grace had been flogged before. She smiled a little to see that he was alright, or that's what she thought when she started to approach him. One full look at him froze Melanie in her tracks as she gasped in shock to find that Crimson was a sorry sight to view.

The palomino's head hung tiredly as he swayed from side to side in a slow movement. His back and flanks were covered with a dozen fresh scars with a little blood dripping down his rib. It wasn't difficult for a distraught Melanie to realize that Lewis must have whipped Crimson hours after he had been taken out of the fence and brought in here to be punished before going to bed. Her eyes went wide and scared as she rushed in to see Crimson. How could she not have known this would happen?

"Crimson, what happened here?" Melanie asked, horrified. "Are you awake?"

Crimson's eyes were half opened before he heard Melanie's sweet voice, but being in a state of shock from the events earlier today, at first jerked back in sudden fear with a wild look in his eyes. He laid back his ears and snapped meanly at Melanie, thinking it was Lewis playing some kind of cruel trick to punish him further.

"It's only me Crimson!" Melanie cried, stepping back quickly in case he bit her accidentally. "Crimson, it's me, Melanie!"

Hearing that voice again closely, Crimson came to his senses once he saw that it really was Melanie standing beside him. Faint warmth stirred in his heart as he was glad to see her beautiful eyes. Regret loomed in his eyes to see what he almost did without knowing.

"Melanie, what're yah doin' in here?" Crimson whispered with concern for her safety. "You should be in the barn protecting Grace."

"I was worried about you," Melanie admitted shamefully. "I thought somethin' bad might've happened when I found out that Lewis didn't bring yah back in the barn like he should've. Please tell me what happened Crimson. I need to know."

Crimson sighed, unable to handle how hurt Melanie might seem now that she knows where he has been this whole time. But first he would have to tell her the other half before she jumped to any more conclusions.

"I'll tell yah what happened Melanie if yah promise not to attack Lewis, yah hear?" He asked her firmly, flinching at the pain in his side. "It hurts I admit, but not as much as watchin' poor Grace bein' the one to suffer."

Melanie had no choice but to nod her head, even though she was aware that she would not like what she was about to hear from Crimson. The palomino allowed her to lick his sides clean of whatever blood had stained his coat. He smiled a little when he knew that Melanie wanted to make the pain within disappear with the same love she had showed for Grace when she was abused. He had to admit to himself that he was a little scared from what happened, but not as much as he should have been like all other abused animals. In fact, Crimson had learned to get used to it and vowed that he would take any punishment instead of Grace or Melanie. With Melanie still licking his ribs anxiously, He cleared his throat to begin his side of what happened today.

"If you wanna know why I wasn't brought back in the barn," Crimson began weakly, unable to talk loud enough due to the pain. But he also didn't want to wake up Lewis. "All I do know is that I was standin' n' waitin' at the rail till nightfall in hopes that his anger would soon cool down. But as the sun had been fallin' down, I saw him come out in a rather awkward movement like he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes were uncrossed, his face was red, and in his right hand he held a glass bottle gulpin' down whatever was in it. Then Lewis stared right at me yellin' n' cursin'. I couldn't quite make out what else he said clearly enough, but once my angry eyes locked on to his, Lewis snapped and just took me behind the house where he had not forgotten about the way you n' I touched. I wanted to fight back n' kick him, but that would've only aggravated his fury he grabbed the whip n' shut the door so no one would hear."

Tears came to Melanie's eyes as she kept on nursing Crimson's injured back and ribs. She wished that she could have done something to prevent this from happening to him. But if Crimson insists that he can handle any punishment in Grace's place, she would have to understand that. Yet this act made her feel partly responsible.

Crimson glanced back at Melanie over his shoulder as he noticed the tears now streaming down her face while trying to clean his coat. Not wishing to see her like this, he tried to think of another way to tell her to go back to the barn without hurting her feelings.

"Melanie, listen to me for a moment," Crimson said as bravely as he could. "None o' this was your fault at all. So don't go on thinkin' that this was all your doin'. It was Lewis who had done this, not you. Try to remember that." He nudged her neck gently for comfort when Melanie now had her head leaned against his side crying softly.

"No Crimson," Melanie sobbed, a lump rising in her throat. "I should've known that bein' close to you like would lead to this. Now look where yah are. He should've punished me instead." She felt so hurt and defenseless.

"It don't matter how Lewis would've found out Melanie. You know him. Sooner or later, he would have punished us eventually for a different reason other than the two of us bein' close together. From the very beginning, Lewis planned to punish you, me, or Grace for his own satisfaction as always. I can assure you it hurt more inside than out when he used that awful whip."

"Still wished it was me in your place," Melanie sobbed once more.

"Don't say that. How'd yah think Grace would react if she saw you covered in bloody lashes? She'd be cryin' her heart out all night, makin' it even more difficult for her to grow up with a mother in such worse shape."

Melanie ceased crying to realize that Crimson had a good point there seeing that this was his way of telling her that Grace still needs a mother to take care and look out for her. She became quiet as she rested her head on his shoulder tenderly. Crimson placed his head atop her shoulders carefully in which both animals started rubbing their necks together lovingly. Then he was murmuring her name and kissing her in the back of her head. To Melanie, she had now been having mixed thoughts about it being natural to have feelings for someone who was not the same species as she was. But at the same time, it felt comfortable to be close to Crimson.

As much as she felt glad of this moment, Melanie's thought suddenly went back to Grace, forgetting that maybe she should be heading back into the barn at this time before she wakes up at the wrong time.

"You should go back to the barn before Lewis wakes up n' finds yah in here," Crimson whispered cautiously. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I will," Melanie said weakly, feeling bad about leaving him in here.

Turning around reluctantly, Melanie sadly walked out of the barn after saying goodnight to Crimson in hopes that he would be back in the barn by tomorrow. She thought that Crimson was only being tough when he told her not to worry about him. Still she kept on walking carefully to avoid waking up Lewis. Pushing the gate aside, Melanie entered and shut it behind her. Inside the barn, Grace was still asleep with Sampson still snuggled close to her in the same way before. Melanie lay close to her and tried to go back to sleep without thinking too much of Crimson's condition in the woodshed. The thing she did think about was the way they were allowed to embrace secretly with no fear of any mockery or rejection. Melanie slept thinking of how Crimson had whispered her name like that, and not the lashes on his back. Swirling up in her was turmoil of whirling emotions. Could it be love? Or could it be further feelings of uncertainty? She had no idea.

**AN**: _Here is an update after a long wait. Sorry for the delay of being distracted with another story and other activities. Don't know how long this story might take to finish or what unexpected surprises might come up. But then again, I never spoil the rest of the story for readers. And forgive me if some sad parts might occur later on, but this is after all a prequel to my very first fanfiction written. Plus I wanted to finish a few chapters to this story first before working on another of my unfinished tales. Stay tuned._


	10. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 10: Bad Dreams**

Melanie woke up the next morning when she thought that she heard voices outside the barn. With Grace still asleep, Melanie got up to see what was going on. Stepping out, Melanie peered from behind the fence to witness what looked to be Lewis talking with a stranger who had come all this way in a Conestoga wagon. What they were discussing about, she could not make out all the way from here. She wanted to get closer to find out, but at the same time didn't want to leave Grace alone again like last night.

"Mama, Mama!"

Melanie turned to the barn to see that Grace woke up instantly calling for her in a panic. Quickly she rushed back inside to calm her. Grace settled down once she felt her adoptive mother lick her face tenderly to let her know she was here. She could hear Grace moaning a little while nursing her, thinking that the little one must have had a nightmare or that she was just scared that she was all alone in the barn with no one, but Sampson. This went on for at least five minutes with Grace finally settled and became quiet now that she felt Melanie close to her.

"There now, it's alright," said Melanie. "Ain't yah hungry? There's still enough milk in me for you." She smiled for Grace.

Forgetting what she did, a hungry Grace got up and found her way to Melanie's udder. She had been so distracted with her meal time, that Grace had forgotten about Sampson sleeping next to her last night and that her wake up call had rolled him across the hay, but unharmed.

"What time is it?" Sampson yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Did I oversleep or what?"

"No, Grace just woke up from a bad dream that's all," Melanie giggled softly. "I hope you slept well last night."

"Hard like a rock," Sampson joked. "Say where's Crimson?" He looked around for the palomino.

Crimson? Melanie stopped nursing Grace for a moment as soon as Sampson mentioned his name. That reminds her; she still hadn't found out about the stranger yet or if Crimson was still inside that woodshed. She was quiet for a few seconds until she answered.

"He must still be with Lewis. But I'm not so sure why it's takin' this long for him to…"

"Alright, back in yah go."

All animals turned to the voice of Lewis opening the gates and pushing Crimson inside. Lewis gave Crimson a firm slap on the behind before closing the gates again. The horse snorted in annoyance, hating it when a human does something like that. It was so humiliating, even for him. But Melanie didn't laugh this time. She was still concerned about the stranger who was now standing outside the gate with Lewis. It made Grace feel just as nervous as she was when the sight of that unknown stranger caused her to hide behind Melanie. For Sampson, all he could do was stare at the sight in confusion since he too didn't know what this was all about.

"So what'd you think partner?" Lewis asked the thin, dark haired raggedly dressed stranger. "Don't he look big n' strong enough?" He was referring to Crimson.

The stranger whom Lewis called by Stan Perkins looked Crimson over, ignoring the whip lashes on his back as if they were never visible. He asked a few more questions about the horse such as his abilities and past jobs as a working horse. Once Lewis finished telling the stranger everything, Mr. Perkins looked back over at Crimson with great interest, making Melanie and Grace even more worried and confused with what he might actually be thinking.

"How much would yah want for him?" he implied. "Normally I don't go for a cheap price, but on this case I got just the job for him on my farm where work won't tire him out too quickly. He'd be livin' the life pullin' a light wagon with not that many supplies, but its honest enough work."

"Well you're likely outta luck partner, cause he ain't cheap," Lewis divulged. "No horse is worth less than the price I'm thinkin' for him."

_Price?_! Melanie thought dreadfully. _Lewis can't possibly be thinking of selling Crimson to this stranger, could he_? She wouldn't want to lose Crimson. But at the same time, she knew that she had to keep her mind on Grace.

Lewis walked away from the fence with the stranger for further discussions that the animals could barely make out. There was something about this that Melanie did not like, especially with that man Lewis spoke to, unsure if he was honest or cruel. The idea of being given easy work on the farm didn't seem like a bad idea if it wouldn't tire out an animal too easily. But Melanie had also noticed that the stranger never bothered to question Lewis about the whip lashes on Crimson's back, like he didn't care. Now there was something in the man's manner that Melanie didn't trust, making her wonder if what he said was true about easy work on his farm. Still whatever it was that Lewis had been up to this time, Melanie did not wish to say goodbye to Crimson anytime soon and every situation on this unhappy ranch gave a distrust of every man who had visited here since all of them seemed to be companions of Lewis.

Once the two humans were a couple of feet from the fence, Melanie walked straight up to Crimson hesitantly.

"Crimson, I was worried that I…I mean we lost yah," she said to him in relief.

"I told yah that I would be back here after sunrise," Crimson nudged her neck for support and reassurance.

"Mama, why was that man looking at us?" Grace looked up at Melanie with fear in her eyes. "He doesn't look nice at all."

"It's alright Grace, I'm sure he ain't nothin' to get all worked up about," Melanie tried to smile for Grace, even though she was still worried about what was happening when too much misfortune occurred enough times before. "A lot o' humans come n' visit ranches for different reasons in which some are not for us to know."

"Really? I didn't know that," Grace said dumbfounded. "I thought it happened only when some animal was about to be sold to someone else."

"Humans are known to come often and make trades," Sampson piped up. "When one is low on supplies, they go visit other farms, industries, factories, general stores, and all other places one can think of. That's what my uncle taught me when I asked him how humans make a livin' out there."

"Is that right Mama?" Grace asked again like all curious calves at young age.

Melanie nodded. "Yes dear. And since you're almost a month old, perhaps it's time for you to know more about ranch life and what humans expect from us cattle n' horses. Why I'm tellin' ya'll this? It's cause you ain't gonna stay a calf forever. But I also want yah to promise me you won't be afraid of any changes, even if it might seem scary at first. But in time, you get used to it."

"Get used to what?"

"IT'S MY LAST OFFER! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!"

The animals' conversation was interrupted by the shriek coming from Lewis's mouth. Turning their heads to the noise, there was Stan Perkins leaving the ranch and out of the gate without another word. The discussion over selling Crimson did not turn as Lewis had hoped it would when he believed that his offer was a fair price for any rancher. He stood there angrily until the wagon was out of his sight. Then he glanced over his shoulder to give the animals the same furious glare he gave Mr. Perkins with the stone cold eyes. Grace quivered behind Melanie when she had learned that an expression like that meant trouble, which means she, Melanie, and Crimson were in for whatever trouble Lewis was about to give them. With Lewis stomping his way toward them, Grace felt her heart grow numb with dread as she closed her eyes, listening to his pounding footsteps. She knew that he would punish whatever made him angry.

"Alright yah good for nothin' farm animals!" He announced in an erupting tone. "There're gonna be a few changes here. From now on you two won't be earnin' twice as much food than I used to give yah every single day!" He had been talking to Crimson and Melanie before flicking a scathing glance on Grace. "And as for you runt, that milk o' hers will no longer be for you to nurse from. The only food you're allowed to eat will come in a bucket. And I better see you eating what I have to offer yah. Don't blame me; that's how things are here."

_No more milk?_ Grace thought to herself dreadfully. _What does he mean by not letting me have any more milk? I could have some anytime I want…couldn't I_?

Lewis continued with his announcement, enjoying his power over the animals. "So I'm givin' ya'll a choice on how to follow my commands: eat what I have to offer yah or no food for a week. You'll be lucky if your rebellion don't earn yourselves the greatest floggin' of your pathetic lives. But that depends on my mood of the day."

Grace didn't move one inch out from behind Melanie with any confidence in her fearful heart. Though she felt safe from where she tried to hide, nothing could protect her from listening to Lewis's horrifying words. It stung her ears terribly, even for Sampson.

"Wait here and I'll go get your meals."

He walked off, leaving the animals there for no more than fifteen minutes. Soon he came back with two pails and poured the contents into the trough. It was grain, but not enough of it to fill their stomachs. Grace went up to have a look for what it was inside the trough. The grain wasn't something that she had expected when she dipped her tongue in to have a taste. It turned out that it wasn't that good. Her dissatisfaction caused her to spit it out accidentally on Lewis's shining boots. Lewis jumped back and stared down at his boots littered with saliva for five seconds, and then he looked back at Grace who was stepping back in alarm cautiously, knowing what the cruel man must be thinking. Turned out she was right once they all saw Lewis's face turning red with rage.

"Why you ignorant stupid ungrateful brat!" Lewis bellowed, reaching his strong arm through the fence and grabbed hold of her blond hair before she could run. "Don't like the food I gave yah. Then I think I'll give yah somethin' even better than a good meal!"

Grace panicked and struggled in his tight, painful hold as she felt him trying to squeeze her underneath through the fence. Her cries for alarm infuriated Melanie enough for her to take a bite at Lewis's arm. It caused Lewis to yelp and let go of Grace. The frightened calf went back to her adoptive mother for protection.

The bite only aggravated Lewis, but Melanie didn't care how angry he was. She just couldn't allow him to hurt Grace again, despite her ill mannered habit at spitting at his shoes. She preferred to teach her manners the right way with no hitting involved.

"Think you can stop me from wantin' to teach the little runt a lesson?" Lewis growled at Melanie who was still protecting Grace from him. "Just wait n' see. You can't protect her forever! She deserves to be punished!"

Lewis turned around and left them as he entered his house and didn't come back out for the rest of the day. With Melanie staring back at Grace, she pushed her gently into the barn, telling Crimson and Sampson to wait outside while she has a motherly talk with her child. The other two already knew what this meant, but it was at least better than having Lewis do the job.

"Grace, let me start off by sayin' that was no way for you to act," Melanie said to Grace in a firm, but calm tone. "Spitting like that is uncalled for, rude, and impolite. I know I can't make yah apologize to Lewis if we're not meant to talk to humans. But I want yah to promise that you'll try not to do anything that again. You hear me?"

"Yes Mama," Grace answered quietly, looking down at her feet in shame. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." She was ashamed to look at her adoptive mother if what she did was that bad to make Lewis want to punish her. "But why did you stop him from punishing me if it was wrong?"

"Because I…I didn't want…" Melanie's voice trailed off, wondering if she was making a mistake by scolding her like this. "…I did not want him to hurt you. That's why I'm tellin' yah this the proper way so he don't drag yah back to the woodshed. Please understand that I'm only sayin' this cause I care for you." Her firm tone turned gentle and pleading as she stared at Grace with remorseful eyes.

Rather than be upset with Melanie for scolding, she held her head high for her adoptive mother to rub against her back. Melanie couldn't be mad at Grace for any reason. She herself did not think the grain was that good either. But she still wanted to protect Grace as best as she could. In truth, Melanie thought that a human like Lewis deserved no apology from anyone. He deserved what he got on his boots, but she would not say this to Grace, not wanting to confuse her. She wanted to at least teach her manners that might hopefully save her from a cruel punishment.

All the animals in the fence seldom ate very much that day, except for Grace who was encouraged by Melanie to enjoy her meal while it lasts. She thought that it might be possible that this might be the last time that Grace would be allowed of any milk from her. Unless Lewis was all bluff with what he said before, Melanie didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow to any of them. There was still some hay left in the barn to eat as the animals spent the rest of the daytime hours acting like a family.

* * *

The day finally ended without an unexpected visit from Lewis. Grace tossed and turned, fretting in and out of sleep. When she slept, the poor calf had a sad dream that soon turned into another nightmare. Grace dreamt that she was playing in the meadow with butterflies flying around her as she chased after them without a care in the world. She stopped prancing when she heard her mother's voice calling out for her to come inside the barn where it is safe. Grace sighed, reluctantly saying goodbye to her tiny friends who would have to wait for her tomorrow for playtime. She followed the sound of her mother who kept calling out to her. Grace let out a loud moo to let her know that she was coming. The more she followed the voice however, the darker the woods turned.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, strong hands grabbed onto her by the scruff of the neck and covered her mouth before she had a chance to scream. Whoever the mysterious person was that kidnapped her, ordered her to be quiet as he wanted to walk out of sight away from the property of the farm where her mother was still calling out for her. The thought of her mother waiting for her all night to appear back home formed tears in her eyes. This dark stranger was taking her away to some place she was unaware of and there was no way for her to break out of his grasp. She tried biting and screaming, but his hand was stronger as it kept her silent.

Ten minutes later, the stranger brought her over to a wagon hidden under the shadows of the trees where another dark stranger waited for him. He jumped in the back with Grace without letting her go. Once inside, the rider snapped the reins as the wagon took off and Grace was becoming scared once she saw how fast they were moving from here to where the forest ended. Now the wagon was riding at a fast pace through the red canyons. It was at this moment that the stranger removed his hand from her mouth and turned to two items on his right: a piece of rope and a muzzle. He used the rope to tie her hooves and the muzzle to keep her from screaming. Grace didn't know where these strangers were taking her, but she could only think of her mother, wishing that she was home safe by her side.

In her mind, Grace could picture her real mother calling and searching for her in the meadow, only to receive no response. Already she was becoming worried sick, wondering what had happened to her sweet baby at this hour. Grace screamed for her mother inside where the strangers could not hear her.

The stranger next to Grace turned around and saw how she was struggling in her bonds and how she tried to scream. Grace stopped struggling to see that the stranger's eyes stared at her, glowing red with evil. Hysterically, he laughed mockingly to see how helpless a calf like Grace could be when she was all tied up, cringing in fear. With the last light of the setting sun, the stranger moved closer so that she could have a good look at his face. Once the light shined upon him, it turned out that the stranger was Lewis!

His gaze was more evil than ever, causing young Grace to close her eyes and wish that this would all be over soon. Although she couldn't see what happened next, Grace thought that she felt his strong hand grasp tightly around her throat, cutting off part of her breathing. Then she was lifted up and demanded that she open her eyes to stare into his. But Grace would not obey, no matter how angry he sounded. Then he started shaking her violently, warning her that if she didn't open her eyes, he would kill her just like he did to her mother.

Her mother? Is that what happened to her mother? Is that why these strangers kidnapped her? What were they going to do to her now that her mother is dead? This all didn't make any sense to her. What was to become of her now?

"Mama, Mama!"

Grace woke up with a start. She was back in the same barn with Sampson, Melanie and Crimson who were all awake because of her cries. Yet they were not upset about it once they all saw how anxious Grace was acting; a sign that she must have had another nightmare like this morning.

"SSHHHH, hush Grace," Melanie threw her neck around Grace to keep her from screaming. "Hush now, I'm right here sweetie. It's alright."

"I miss my mama," Grace sobbed close to Melanie. "She was calling my name…and I couldn't reach her. Lewis took me away. I was scared." She spoke so quickly with her voice cracking, giving away her state of emotion.

Melanie pulled her close for a tight embrace in hopes that it would settle her cries down and help her to feel love. Again she shushed her gently which seemed to be working in several minutes.

"There now, you were only havin' a bad dream, that's all," she said soothingly, licking the side of her face gently. Grace tried to stop crying, but the tears just kept rolling down her cheeks where Melanie was cleaning them away. Then Grace cried onto her shoulder as she heard Melanie whisper in her ear that it would be alright and she would never leave her. She felt a lump growing in her throat from feeling Grace's pain of being taken away and thought that she would cry herself, but she wanted to be strong for her. "Dreams are not real. Everything is alright, you're safe with me."

"But I'm scared that he'll hurt me again," Grace said softly, few more tears running down. "What will happen if you disappear? Please don't leave me."

"Grace sweetie…" Melanie didn't know what else to tell her. All she could do was show her comfort and support like all mothers do when their child wakes up from a bad dream. It was all Grace needed tonight to help her go back to sleep. At this time, the calf's eyes were bloodshot and still watery. "There is nothing more for you to fear tonight. Now try to go back to sleep."

"Alright Mama," Grace whispered as she laid back down against Melanie for warmth.

"What's wrong with Grace?" Sampson asked in a tired tone. "Will she be alright?"

"She's fine Sampson," Melanie assured. "Another bad dream, that's all."

Sampson could only go back to sleep, almost thinking that something else other than a bad dream had come to harm his friend.

Melanie looked down on the sleeping Grace with a worried look. It was becoming harder for her to keep telling Grace that nothing bad was going to happen, wondering how much longer she could keep up with making promises that she might someday never be able to keep. And what would become of Grace once she was grown up?

"You're doin' a fine job Melanie," Crimson finally told her quietly. "In fact, you're already doin' everything you can to protect her. That's all we can do."

Staring up at him, she nodded in agreement to this. But there was something else she had always wanted to ask Crimson.

"I know Crimson. But tell me this. Have yah ever thought of wantin' to escape from this here terrible ranch? I know we was taught to mind our new master, cruel or kind. But now that I think about it, I ain't so sure this is the right kind of environment for her to grow up in. There must be another way. I don't want her livin' in fear o' humans or waking every single night from a nightmare. She deserves much better."

Crimson knew that Melanie was right, even if he was unsure of how it would affect young Grace. An escape plan to where they were heading might be dangerous for her. Yet if there was no other possible way out of this for her, then it was up to them to do what had to be done.

"You have a good point Melanie," Crimson finally answered after a minute of silence. "But first we need time to think of our plan. And we also need to think of Grace's health first before we drag her into a dangerous situation. You understand?"

"I do," Melanie admitted. "Goodnight Crimson."

**AN**: _Finally, another update after a few weeks of delay. Sorry for the long wait on this. I also wanted to make sure the story was still focused on Grace and not on other characters so that it didn't become boring. I've been distracted by another animation project, explaining why this upload was late. Now that the two older animals have thoughts of escape, who knows what other unexpected changes could happen. Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	11. A Day of Terror

**Chapter 11: A Day of Terror**

On that one morning when the sky was clear and cloudy, Grace woke up to the sound of a few voices outside, at first thinking that it was all part of her dream. Her eyes were half opened when she tried to get a clear view. Sampson was still beside her as he was last night. Like Grace, he too was woken up by the same voices she heard, wondering if any changes were happening.

"Mama, Mama!" Grace cried out, seeing that there was no sign of Melanie or Crimson in the barn. It made her scared. "Where are you?"

"Over there Grace!" Sampson pointed to the far left corner of the fence.

There was an unknown stranger sitting on a stool in front of Melanie, milking her. To Grace, this was the first time she had seen something like this and rather misunderstood, she thought that he might have been hurting her or something. But before she could overreact to anything, she asked Sampson what that man was doing and he answered that he was milking her. Having learned from this before at his old home being close to a ranch, Sampson tried his best to explain how milking worked and what farmers do with it once the bucket is full. Grace wanted to understand, but for some reason it troubled her as she watched how upset Melanie seemed as the stranger was doing his job. So she thought about going up there to ask her what was really happening.

"Grace where're yah goin'?" Sampson called out to her. "I wouldn't get that far. Please come back! Anything could happen!"

Being too distracted with her thoughts, Grace slowly approached her mother, even though she was afraid of the stranger on two legs. Living no more than a week on Lewis's ranch was now making her think that all humans were mean and unpredictable. The man milking Melanie pretended he didn't hear Grace coming closer.

"Mama, what's happening?" Grace asked, puzzled. Without warning, she was horrified to find herself grabbed onto from behind, being clutched around the stomach.

"Aha, now I gotcha!" It was Lewis who had grabbed her, possibly in hiding and waiting to sneak up behind her.

Grace looked up and began to panic, struggling in his grasp. By his reaction and tone of voice, she had guessed what might be coming to her right now. Lewis kept a firm grip onto her, heading toward the front porch of his house. He pushed the door open and this time Lewis was taking her into his bedroom where he threw her down in a rough manner, pinned her back down with his knee so he could grab two pieces of rope that he had prepared for her this morning after she would awaken. First he tied her front hooves together tightly and tied the end to the pole of the bed. The painful grip around her hooves brought back the memory of her first cruel punishment in the woodshed as it caused her to let out a small moo of terror in hopes that Melanie or Crimson would come and save her. But her only response to this was a rough smack behind her head from Lewis.

"Hold still calf!" He roared in her ear, taking the other piece of rope that he used to fasten around her snout and tie securely so she wouldn't be able to scream. "There now, that'll hold yah!"

Then Lewis got up and went to one of his drawers, searching for something. "Let's see, I know those items are in here somewhere. Nope, nope, aha, there they are." The calf saw Lewis hold in his hands a long black bullwhip, bowie knife, and lighter. Her eyes widened in terror and her heart pumped hard inside like a loud drum once he clicked on the lighter and a small flame erupted, moving it closer to her face.

Grace didn't understand what the flame was capable of, but its light made her quiver, moving her head back the touch.

"Afraid o' this here flame?" Lewis laughed, clicking off the lighter. "It can't hurt yah. Unless the flame was on a candle or a lantern, that's another thing to watch out for when handled carelessly."

He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit up, filling parts of the air with unpleasant smoke. Grace tried to break free and run back to Melanie, but once again struggling only made the ropes tighter like the first time. Her ankles ached and throbbed terribly. So she stopped, not wanting her ankles to bleed.

"Struggle all yah want little calf," Lewis sneered, blowing a smoke cloud in the air. "Those bonds will hold anything, even you." The way he spoke those last two words made Grace quiver. Then he started to walk slowly from one side of the room to the other for two minutes in silence. Finally he spoke again. "I got ways o' makin' you behave on my ranch."

He went to fetch the bowie knife and Grace could not see what he was doing with his back turned, but the sound he was making with that device made her nervous. What she didn't know exactly was that Lewis was sharpening the knife. Finished, Lewis turned to Grace menacingly. Outside through the window, a summer thunderstorm rumbled through the countryside as a clap of lightening startled Grace, making this situation scarier, not knowing which was worse; the scary clouds or Lewis now kneeling beside her with the bowie knife. She tried moving her head far to her left, but Lewis only seized hold of her chin and forced her to stare straight up at him.

"Don't turn around when I'm still talkin' to you!" He yelled in her face. Then he smirked and chuckled. It was a soft wicked sound. "It ain't polite when yah do that!"

_Polite? I don't even know the meaning of that word anymore_. Grace thought fearfully, unable to break out of his tight grip. She didn't even know what type of human or creature Lewis was at all. There was just something about him that didn't seem real. His eyes were cold and without feeling, unlike any normal man she had ever seen, or thought she had seen. Her mind couldn't tell.

"This device is what we men call a knife," he said in a whispering tone. "Best used when huntin' in the wild or fightin' enemies. But best of all, great for transformin' cow hides such as yours…" He pulled onto an ounce of hair from Grace's hide. "…into leather for household furniture. Let me show yah."

He got off the floor to walk over to one corner and pull up an odd looking sort of chair beside Grace. The seat was of brown and white spots and the legs for holding it were curved instead of straight like the other chairs.

"What's the matter bovine?" Lewis twitted, placing his hand on the top of the chair. "Never seen a cowhide seat before?"

Grace could only stare at that strange seat in confusion until Lewis started to explain what he meant by cowhide seat.

"Perhaps I best explain it first. These curved legs come from horns of cattle, sawed off after bein' butchered…BY ME!" As if sensing his malice, the lightening from outside cracked, making Grace shut her eyes, cringing in fright, not knowing how much more of this she could take. "And this hide used to belong to my old cow two years ago. The poor girl failed to give a calf, so she proved useless to me. Still, I couldn't let the rest o' her go to waste like that. Woulda been a shame."

_Wait a minute! Does he mean to tell me that thing came from another cow_? Grace was bolted out of the blue. She still didn't completely know what it means, but she didn't even want to find out the rest of it. _Please let this be another nightmare I'm having, oh please_. She shut her eyes tight, concentrating on waking up back in the barn. Without warning though, Grace felt a firm tug at her hair and a snipping sound that echoed twice. Opening one eye slowly, Grace looked at her right side and saw a few yellow strands of hair on the wooden floor. Wait a minute! If those hairs were yellow, that meant Lewis cut parts of her hair with the bowie knife! She tried to scream, but couldn't because of the rope around her snout.

Lewis's eyes narrowed into slits as if he had been transformed into a rattlesnake. He wiped his knife clean of any leftover hairs. Annoyed by her struggling movement, Lewis kicked her in the ribs that silenced her.

"I ain't finished yet so quit your darn whimperin'," he bellowed, flinging the knife into the wall behind him before going over to pick up the bullwhip. "You still ain't old enough to feel the sting o' this here whip. But I can show you the noise it makes once it strikes."

At the sound of the first crack, Grace shut her eyes again, unable to make a sound as she imagined every painful blow biting into her hide. She felt hate and fear of this man looming up inside of her, that she wanted to let it out, but couldn't because of her snout being tied. She hoped that Melanie heard from outside, despite the thunderstorm rumbling. The truth was that Lewis was not striking her. He was only demonstrating what the whip sounded like once it is brought down by cracking it several times against the floor. Grace trembled, thinking she might have received new scars on her hide. But when she opened one eye, all she could see was marks across the wooden floor, puzzling her.

"What, did yah think I would just strike you with this here whip at a very young age?" Lewis mocked. "I told yah you ain't old enough yet. I was only doin' a demonstration o' what it means to be whipped once you've finally grown."

Grace could take no more of this cruelty any longer and started to twist and turn, struggling to release herself from her bonds. Tears stung in her eyes as her front ankles burned from the tight grip, but that mattered little to Grace as long as she thought about doing whatever it takes to break herself out of here.

"Hey knock that off you runt!" Lewis roared in irritation. "I said knock it off!"

He lunged himself at Grace, wrapping his arms around her midsection to keep her still, but Grace stubbornly refused to respond to his tight grip. She was in too much of a panic to remember that her back legs were kicking and one of them accidentally hit Lewis hard on the nose. This caused Lewis to fall backward, clutching the center of his face, moaning from the pain. After five seconds, Grace stopped kicking once her eyes saw what she had done without knowing it until it was too late. She had filled up with alarm when Lewis removed his hand from his nose which had been stained with blood, including his upper lip. Grace swallowed nervously, watching an enraged Lewis growl lowly, giving her a dangerous expression that told her what was to happen next as soon as he got up on his feet.

"Well, looks like its punishment time!" he bellowed, removing the belt from his pants. "After this, no food for a week."

Lewis walked behind Grace with the strap in his right hand. Realizing her mistake, Grace turned her head away and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see him punishing her the same way. She wanted her mother badly. But thinking of her, only made tears fall down her face as she thought that she made another foolish mistake.

Once the punishment commenced, Grace's eyes shot open to feel the first five hits that stung her lower back and hip. It terrified her to feel the same fiery pain from her first punishment in the woodshed. She tried to holler when the next ten hits went to her head with the belt slashing her ribcage, nearly breaking it. Grace could only yelp in her mind, begging for Lewis to stop, but even if he understood, he would just ignore her. Again Lewis was a cruel man who could care less about how damaging his treatment was doing to his animals as long as it meant keeping them in order.

When the twenty first hit struck Grace's backside, she kicked her legs backwards, subjected to the next ten painful beatings with no means of escape, cornered against the bed her front ankles were still tied to. It was as if Lewis wouldn't stop until he would see if she would bleed or break a leg or a rib. The tears kept leaking from her eyes before the thirty fourth hit set her off by kicking her back legs repeatedly and thumping her head hard against the floor as her way of screaming. The rope around her snout felt like it was attempting to squeeze it tighter every time she had been hit. This annoyed Lewis and he kicked her in the middle back, demanding that she stop squirming or he'll force feed her until she gets sick. After Grace obeyed, Lewis continued with the beatings going up to thirty six. Grace breathed heavily, wondering if her back was bleeding because sweat was now soaking her face. Even though Lewis couldn't cut her skin with the belt, it still left horrible bruises in a purplish color, darker than last time. Grace's legs trembled and ached from the huge amount of pain coursing throughout her body. She lost count of how many times Lewis had hit her, losing consciousness from handling too much.

Her punishment was over at the fortieth hit. Lewis wrapped the belt back on his pants and cleaned his nose with a cold wet cloth, coughing a bit before turning back to the helpless calf that was now unconscious, but still breathing.

* * *

_Grace darlin', wake up_. _Wake up please_.

About half an hour later, Grace woke up exhausted, still weak and unsteady from the abuse she endured inside Lewis's house. Unless it was all nothing but a bad dream, nothing else would describe the throbbing pain in her back and bottom. She was flogged so hard that she could barely move from her resting place. In fact, her head hurt so terribly that it took her a while to remember that Lewis had indeed beaten her with his belt before she had passed out when it was over. The next thing she had been aware of was that she still heard Lewis's voice and a few others she did not recognize confusing her utterly. Now her whole body ached and stung terribly. Then Grace thought that she had felt herself being untied and dragged out of the house, but that was it.

"Wake up Grace, I'm here. Please wake up." A familiar brown face peered into hers. "Don't worry, he's gone now. They're all gone."

"Grace, you're okay!"

Grace looked down beside her to see that Sampson was leaning against her rib, relieved to see his big friend recover from what he had heard happening inside Lewis's house, but could do nothing to stop it.

Melanie gathered Grace close beside her, remorseful for what she had been forced to endure while being milked outside by the stranger. Tears dropped onto the calf's head where Lewis had cut bits of her hair before, almost reaching to her scalp. The sight of it would have terrified Grace further if she had seen it in a mirror, so Melanie did not speak a word of this to her in hopes that the poor child would forget.

"Mama, is that you?" Grace said weakly, having trouble getting up because of the pain. "It hurts so much. Can you make it stop?" Her eyes stung with tears.

"Shh, don't speak Grace," Melanie whispered tenderly. "Just don't move. You'll only make it worse if you don't hold still. Let me make it better."

Grace lay sideways as Melanie licked behind her neck all the way down to her lower back and hips to soften the pain. Although her bruises had been hidden underneath the hairs on her hide, Melanie grew tearier to see that Grace had received even darker marks from the belt Lewis wielded so cruelly. Sampson could only watch, feeling sorry for Grace in this condition, never before seeing such a cruel thing happen to a baby animal in his earlier time. He wished that he could have been a better help in this situation other than playing with Grace or talking to her to get her mind off bad things.

Melanie told Grace to turn on her other side slowly so she could tend to that part. The young calf felt relaxed and safe in the barn with her adoptive mother, as long as Lewis would not show up anytime to abuse her again. She was more scared of humans than ever thanks to him. Was this to be the life for all horses and cattle? It couldn't be true. But if it is, what was the point in being good to her cruel master when everything she does in his eyes is wrong. She sobbed softly against the warm hay, thinking that maybe she really was nothing but a bad calf that deserved to be mistreated.

"Lewis is right Mama," Grace choked. "I deserve this…treatment." Tears fell from her eyes fast.

Melanie couldn't believe what she was hearing from this poor calf and said in a firm, but gentle tone. "Grace, don't talk like that. _Never_ talk like that. Nobody deserves this kind of treatment, not even you. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives. Its part o' learnin' as we all grow so we hope to not make the same mistake all over again. Besides didn't I already tell yah never to believe a single word Lewis says to make yah feel unworthy? That's what you're doin' right now."

"I'm sorry Mama," Grace sobbed hysterically. "I just don't know what to do."

"Don't be sorry Grace," Melanie kissed her cheek. "Please understand that I'm the one who's gonna love and take care o' you, even if Lewis won't. He don't see you like me, Sampson, and Crimson do. We know you're a good calf, even though there is still a lot to learn in life. You got us to help you. Never forget that. I love you. That's what all mothers do."

For the rest of the afternoon, Melanie tended to Grace's injuries, giving her all the love and support that every lonely child truly deserves. Sampson hoped to put a smile on her face by making her laugh with a few jokes he knew of. So far, Grace at least managed to put on a small smile, but it was better than not smiling at all. Then Grace recalled this morning when she saw a stranger milking Melanie, leading her to ask her adoptive mother who he was exactly. Melanie had no choice but to tell Grace the truth, rather than tell a lie. She started off where she was awakened earlier before Grace and moved to the corner of the fence to be restrained as Lewis told the stranger that he expected at least more than one bucket of milk while he waits for the calf to make her appearance outside.

**AN**: _Finally, an update after a long time. Sorry for the long wait. I was kinda having some trouble with how the next chapter should go. Plus it might even look as if this story might not have as many chapters as Life Before Paradise since it is still a prequel. And I have a feeling that the ending will not end happily ever after because of that; because that one happy ending is in Life Before Paradise, it being a continuation of this story. I won't tell anyone what happens next since you'll have to wait for the rest of the chapters later. Plus I'm thinking of starting another story any time now. And if I do, this story will be put on hold for a little while, but not forever. _


	12. A Daring Escape

**Chapter 12: A Daring Escape**

Grace felt tears form in her eyes once Melanie was finished with her situation on the man milking her, never giving her a break after several buckets of milk were filled as she listened in sorrow and guilt that Lewis was once again abusing her in his house. In Melanie's own pain, there were often mixed emotions of her feeling that she was a failure as a protector and perfect mother to Grace, no matter how many times she tried to rub it off. As she did her best to comfort Grace from what happened, Melanie closed her eyes, wishing for a way out of this unhappy home where it was not safe for her, Crimson, Grace, and especially Sampson, even for his small size. She still remembered the sounds of the whip cracking earlier today, having horrible thoughts on what else Lewis could have done other than whip her if she had witnessed the whole situation.

After Grace seemed exhausted from the energy she spent in her quiet but intense sobbing, rational thought came back to her.

"Mama, Lewis told me no food for a week," she said weakly, her throat sore.

Melanie stopped rocking her for a few seconds. "He told you that?"

"He said that before he punished me," she muttered, trying to her face underneath Melanie's chest.

_First it's lectures, beatings, and now he's starving her_? Melanie thought angrily, determined to keep herself from bursting. _What more can I do to protect Grace? She can't take much more than this. But now it seems that Lewis won't stop until she's broken. How dare he do this. This has got to stop once and for all_.

"I hate living here," Grace said tearfully. "No human loves me."

"But I love you Grace. Don't forget that."

With Grace still crying, Melanie sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position to rock the calf tenderly once more. Her emotions for the sweet innocent calf were bubbling over as a wave of sadness and anger flooded her. The thought of Lewis abusing her was coming back, believing that he had finally crossed the line far enough. Melanie regretted not charging into that house of his to save Grace, knock out Lewis unconscious, and wait for Crimson to come home so she would tell him. Maybe then it would be enough for them to make an escape, even if they didn't know which path was the right one.

"You know Grace," Melanie said gently, still rocking her in comfort. "I miss my own mama too just like you. Ever since I was taken, I never got over what happened. And I don't know if I ever will. Only Crimson was my comfort in dealing with old wounds. The first time I was punished for my rebellious behavior, he told me of a song his mother used to sing to him every night when he was a colt."

Grace remained silent with Melanie still rocking her. Softly, she began singing the tune with the lyrics she had learned from Crimson. It started with the mention of someone telling a child not to be afraid of the outside world like an unwanted stranger. Grace imagined that voice talking to her. In the song, Melanie went on to say there was no danger tonight and that she was here. No matter how silent, dark, or sorrowful the weather seems tonight, she was safe here with her. But someday she would understand that even the darkest times can bring them closer together. Grace grew less tense as Melanie continued, knowing that it was working. The song mentioned clouds, rain, and the moonlight that still kept pleasant dreams in all living things. So whatever seemed scary outside was not real. For it was all a part of nature running its course.

At that moment Grace began to fall asleep as Melanie laid her gently on the floor with Sampson who had also fallen asleep to the soothing lyrics. She smiled, carrying on with her singing of rivers, forests, and sands across the world. Even she was once a child, afraid of the great unknown. But a gentle someone was always there to dry her tears and put the fears to rest with a goodnight kiss, later realizing that even the darkest clouds were a part of how life goes on. Melanie concluded the lullaby once again singing of forests, waters, sands, and that she would still be here in the morning.

With the song finished, Melanie felt the soft, steady breathing of her adoptive daughter. She had fallen asleep, so she carefully tucked the sweet little thing in the soft hay bed, and sat close beside her for extra protection and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep herself, never knowing how long it has been since she sung that lullaby.

* * *

By evening, Grace was lucky enough not to be awakened by the sounds of the barn doors opening once Melanie woke up with a start as her heart leaped in her throat in fear that it was Lewis. But to her great relief, it was only Crimson who had finally returned to the ranch after a long day of working nearly to the point of exhaustion by one of Lewis's companions who had arrived earlier in the morning to ride him to town miles away. Melanie slowly sat up, not wanting to wake Grace and went up to Crimson, nuzzling his face as her way of showing that she had missed him. If she had been human, Melanie would have thrown her arms around his neck. He returned the favor by rubbing his neck against hers, having no shame in showing his own feelings for Melanie and could care less what Lewis thought of all three of them.

Crimson finally said in a low voice so Grace wouldn't overhear, just in case she was listening. "We've got to run Melanie, and quick. Tomorrow morning, we're leavin' and takin' Grace with us."

"What, I don't understand," Melanie said, never taking her eyes off him. "You found a way out of this?"

"Just this afternoon, I overheard the man who had worked me talkin' somethin' over with this other group o' strangers at the saloon about a bet at a rodeo. My ears weren't lyin' to me when one stranger mentioned about hopin' to see the palomino and gold calf Lewis promised them by next week. We gotta leave Melanie, by next week we might not last more than that, especially Grace. I should've realized a lot sooner that there ain't no point in bein' any more loyal to a cruel man like Lewis. We've been locked up here long enough. We can't allow Grace to endure his cruelty any longer. It just ain't normal. I mean the worst that might happen next could be us dyin' off from disease or hunger."

Horrified, Melanie could only stare at him. He seemed to know more about things than she did about the outside world since he was a working horse. Melanie turned her gaze on Grace in the hay with Sampson. Her sweet baby face still had her eyes closed, possibly dreaming of a better life somewhere else being raised on kindness and compassion, without fear of abuse. Although she hated to think about it, she had a feeling that Crimson meant that he and Grace were about to be sold off to a rodeo. Well it was not going to happen anytime. All the love she had given Grace, she had also given to Crimson, hoping it was enough for their survival in this horrible home of theirs. Now she was even more afraid for her, wondering if she would be strong enough for this unexpected daring escape plan.

"Crimson, even if we were about to die sooner or later, I'd rather we die free than in here. Whether it be exhaustion, hunger, or other natural causes, let it be. But not here. But what if Lewis caught us outside the fence durin' our escape?"

"He won't catch us if we're outta here before he wakes up," Crimson said quietly with assurance. "I peeked in through the window before I came back in here. What I saw surprised me. He was drunk again, spread all across the floor. I reckon the effects will last till tomorrow afternoon. I'm confident that we'll make our way out before then. We have to at least try. Look I know what my ma once said to me about bein' loyal to my new master, but with Lewis, forget about it. This ain't no life for all of us."

"But where would we go to avoid capture?" Melanie asked, feeling the time for their departure was near. "Would we be able to take on a cougar or coyote out in the wild?"

"My granddaddy once fought off several coyotes when defending two fillies," Crimson insisted. "I recall seein' his moves at the time it happened. If he can do it, so can I. It'll be up to both o' us to protect Grace from danger."

As Melanie leaned against Crimson's chest, she could picture in her mind how they were already on their way out of here, seeing how Lewis was about to become a thing of the past. She felt frightened, wondering how different and big it would be out there by tomorrow. All three of them would be on their own without any human contact. Whatever happened after that would be up to them. But no matter what happens, they would be free. It was a matter of survival.

"Crimson, I love you," Melanie whispered emotionally, on the verge of tears. "Whatever you believe is best, I'll do it. Even though I'm afraid of what might happen, I'll do anything to protect Grace."

"I know you will."

If Crimson did know a little more about the outside world than she did, then she and Grace needed him to lead the way and to help them know what to do during survival. It would pain her to hear Grace wishing every day for something she couldn't have if they did not escape tomorrow.

Kissing her goodnight, Crimson went to the corner to sleep standing up which was not a problem for him, being a horse after all. Melanie went back to sleep next to Grace, thinking of everyone she cared about once her eyes closed. Whenever she was sad or troubled, she fell into dreams every night. This time Melanie found herself walking on a winding trail through the prairie hills with tall green pastures that grew sunflowers, lilies, and bluebonnets on the right, and on the left were wildflowers of yellow, pink, white, and blue. Every one of the flowers swayed gently in the soft, warm breeze of eternal summer. Up ahead seemed to be another bull standing on a hill. Curious, Melanie moved forward thinking that there was something familiar about this bull. Once he turned his head, Melanie knew that it was Cody…her adoptive brother!

"Cody, it's you," Melanie said, feeling a rush of excitement through her. "I thought you were gone for good."

It felt wonderful for her to be touching someone whom she thought she'd never see again. He wasn't the small, rejected, lonely calf that he used to be when she first saw him. Now he had grown tall, proud, handsome and brawny. Yet despite his large size, Cody's heart was gentle and kind. He too was happy to see Melanie. Never had he forgotten her after all those years that they have been separated. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you so much," said Melanie, close to tears as she felt Cody's neck on top.

"So did I," he replied. "But there was nothing you could have done to stop me from being taken away. I still have your mother to thank for raising me and doing everything she can to help me understand love and compassion. If it were not for her sending you over to fetch me, I would have grown up angry and bitter, refusing anyone else's love. I thank you for that, above all. But Melanie, please listen to me." Melanie did what he said and looked up at him. "I know that you miss me and Mother, and that's fine. But I want you to promise us that you'll move on and focus on the present. There are others who still need you as I did. So whatever happens, don't worry about me. My days as a calf are over, so there is nothing more for me to fear."

Before he could speak any more, both he and Melanie heard the twittering of many birds ahead. This time a tall grown Brown Swiss heifer that appeared a bit older than Melanie came striding forward from a splendid garden of radiant wildflowers and green trees. She quickly recognized who this other cow was.

"Mama!"

Melanie's heart once again pounded with excitement and joy to see that it was her mother, Apple Pie. Indeed it was her. She had returned to be reunited with Melanie and Cody so she would let them know that she would always be with them to the end. No matter how old they were or how far apart they are, they were never alone. Apple Pie looked at Melanie not with sorrow or doubt, but with pride and happiness.

"Cody is right Melanie," she said kindly. "There are others who still need you. You will always be my daughter, no matter how old you get. And I promise that someday, we will be together again. And your friends are more than welcome to join us when their time comes. But for now, live your life in the present as best as you can. Promise that you'll do it for us."

Melanie nodded slowly as her tears started to slow down. She couldn't live in the past. She had to think of Crimson and Grace for now. Her mother and adoptive brother let her touch them for the last time before they sprinted off beyond the flowery hills. She wasn't sad to see them leave. There would come a day where she too would walk beyond that hill and be reunited with those she loved.

* * *

"Melanie wake up," Crimson said, nudging at her face. "It's time for us to leave. I know you might still feel tired, but it's now or never."

Melanie was a bit disappointed to find that it was all a dream, but she hadn't forgotten what Crimson said to her the night before about their escape. The palomino stood beside her, as did Grace with her mouse companion, who had awakened to hear the plan that came as a surprise. For Melanie, it had been so long since she had seen her mother and adoptive brother that they nearly faded in her memory. But after that dream, she remembered how much she loved them and would carry on her promise of keeping her mind on the present.

In a way, the dream gave her a sense of peace she thought that she would never feel. Loved ones were never truly gone as long as they remained in someone's heart. So wherever they were now, Melanie vowed to keep her word to them and never break it. Today was to be their last glimpse of this ranch owned by Lewis. If no other human would help them, they would help themselves.

Outside the barn, the first light of the sun had risen and Lewis had not yet come out of his house as Crimson had predicted. Melanie told Grace to stay beside her as they made their way out of the gate and toward the woods. Today was a new start for them.

**AN**: _Hello readers. I am so so so so so terribly sorry that it took so long to update this other story of mine all because I was having trouble with ideas on how to continue the middle to the end. So far I am reading a book that may help me with ideas for hopefully the next couple of weeks. I am also still busy with animating a project, but I won't leave this story on another cliffhanger. I plan on finishing most of it before I continue with my other unfinished stories. Maybe that would makes things a little easier. So again I must apologize for the long wait to the readers who enjoyed this story. I know this chapter isn't much, but it is to show that I haven't given up on this story and don't plan to any time. Stay tuned until the next chapter._


End file.
